


Infinite Stratos vs Masou Gakuen HxH Stories told.

by Hunter_Of_Saefthinge



Category: IS: Infinite Stratos, 魔装学園H×H | Masou Gakuen HxH (Anime)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Harems, Lemon, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-14 15:53:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 35,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13593408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunter_Of_Saefthinge/pseuds/Hunter_Of_Saefthinge
Summary: Times are changing for a lot of people. Two crazy scientists messed up this world and those who are capable have to stand up to save this world. And for some, their lives will never be the same.For Ichika and Kizuna, they will have a life they didn't ask for. Harem King sounds cool but they both know better. Kizuna will faceFor Mattheus, he and Joel are standing on the brink of a new adventure. For Kerlongsj, things are going to get interesting and for Reiri and Chifuyu, keeping your job out of your (love) life is getting very difficult. Harem, lemons, no incest.





	1. New stuff

**Author's Note:**

> Well, the wonders of technology. To avoid my brain getting damaged, I've plunged in earplugs, turned in symphonic power metal and see my cousin cuddle with his girlfriend, I wonder how I ended up in here. One thing is for pretty fucking damn sure, I'm gonna take my laptop with me more than once.
> 
> This idea has been playing in my head for a while and it's not something original, this is an Infinite Stratos Masou Gakuen HxH crossover but now, it's the other way around. Instead of the ISA being transported to the dimension of the HxH, this is another world where the Infinite Stratos and Masou Gakuen HxH are developed side by side as show off and arms race. I do no know if I'm going to include the world of Vatlantis or I'm going to follow the Infinite Stratos plotline. This is what happens when I get bored, annoyed and just stuck up. Good thing that I have a gamers laptop with a battery that is really powerful.

 

In a bar at the outskirts of town, one lone woman was sitting, sipping on her drink. This woman was a raven haired, grown up lady whose clothes suggested she was something important. If you could call teachers important. Well, she would rather be important.

Her body was particularly nice. Well-developed and well endowed, she had a lot hidden behind that body. Not that she would show that to anyone. Anyone who had tried to lay a finger on her would end up dead in a most gruesome fashion. Not that anyone actually tried. The patrons knew well enough to either leave her alone or just give a nod as acknowledgement. She was Chifuyu Orimura. The Brunhilde, world's most powerful Infinite Stratos pilot and teacher a the ISA.

Chifuyu stared at her drink. In the last ten years, the world went from fucked to overly just weird. It was bad enough that her wackhead best friend overly annoying child genius developed the Infinite Stratos. A powerful exoskeleton that put conventional armies to shame. No, some other insufferable genius made a machine that could rival the IS. The Heart Hybrid Gear, a machine that was a lot more powerful but in practical terms, it was beaten by the Infinite Stratos.

IS had a way faster reload time compared to the Heart Hybrid. Even so, that still didn't change the world. Heart Hybrid were used as main weapon while Infinite Stratos were used to really show off as their machines were also easier configured. Every shit and giggle considered, Chifuyu knew the power of the machine.

It wasn't just the pilot who fought it. She herself had beaten enough pilots to show the Heart Hybrid Gears that Infinite Stratos pilots shouldn't be underestimated. Even so. She retired and was now a teacher. Maybe for the best.

What both machines brought was that women rose to power. Infinite Stratos had no compability with males whatsoever and due to a low supply, Heart Hybrids were assigned to women in the first place. Males who had a decent Gear were far and few between.

Still, the world learned what males could do. She had been there when she saw what people could do. Even a trapped rat will try to bite a cat. And this rat left one hell of a mark.

"So with you as well, right?" Her drinking partner had arrived. Reiri Hida, the principal of Ataraxia which was comparable to the ISA. Where young pilots sold their souls to bring their country grandstanding. That was the best way to describe those places

Reiri was like Chifuyu in many regards. Unlike her black uniform, Reiri's outfit was white but it still had a collar on her body. She had a nice figure, that could rival or match Chifuyu's. Her thighs were shown to the world and her shapely tits were easily more to be soon. Although Chifuyu knew her body was as good as Reiri's. She knew that. Reiri had blue eyes and her hair was worn loose compared to Chifuyu's ponytail.

Reiri and Chifuyu had a weird relationship. While it was known that Infinite Stratos pilots and Heart Hybrid Gears pilots had no love for each other, often believing themselves as the superior weapon, Reiri and Chifuyu had a healthy, playful rivalry.

Course, they could proclaim certain stuff about their machines but in the end, she and Reiri had a weird friendship that wasn't easily betrayed. Both have been through enough to show that.

Growing up with a genius wasn't nice at all. At least, Tabane was kind towards to Chifuyu. Seeing her as an interesting person. If interesting meant having scars no one should have, than yes. Reiri took her seat, leaving one open between herself and Chifuyu.

"What do you mean with that, Reiri?" The principal sighed. "I meant this." She pointed at the television playing. It had the title. "Ichika Orimura discovered as first male pilot."

Chifuyu snorted. "How does this fit in?" She asked looking at her friend. "Well, Chifuyu. You're not the only one. Besides your little brother being the first male pilot, we have found an interesting email from my…" She paused. Reiri loathed speaking that name.

Chifuyu understood. While showing weakness was often done in her life, it was meant as liability but if one understood Reiri, it would be Chifuyu. "I get it. What did it say?" Reiri smiled at her.

"It said there is a way to quickly recover the Heart Hybrid." That was news to Chifuyu. "How?"

"If a certain pilot carries out a Heart Hybrid which you can translate as making a girl submit to him by lewd acts, he can restore her count?" Chifuyu's clogs worked out. "Kizuna?" Reiri nodded. "Great."

"That woman." She felt a sympathetic hand on her shoulder. The two women looked to see a young man standing. Pretty tall on his feet, he had an easy 185 cm. He had dark blond hair that was now brown, his eyes were green grey and he had one faded scare on his right cheek. It was a circle that was vertical and it was crossed by a vertical one at the end, making a turned T.

Still, the man showed as a friendly kind of person. He wore a sweater covering most of his upper body and he wore jeans at the end. His worked out boots were higher at his feet. Chifuyu and Reiri smiled. Kerlongsj Orlejov. The rat that had bitten the cat.

While some might say that if you call him rat, he'd easily kill you. He preferred if you called him Devil. The Flemish Devil. Hackers were an underground organization whose numbers rose in the millions and like a lot of well trained PMC's, they had friends everywhere.

For the countries who saw Nanite Hackers as a replacement for the Infinite Stratos or Heart Hybrid Gears, they turned out to be a decent choice. At least for a while, at this point, Hackers went private and were a counter answer for the effects that both machines had on society. And while Chifuyu and Reiri were women with power, not one of the two would consider pissing Kerlongsj off.

Not that they really had any chance of doing so.

Reiri and Chifuyu were besides friends also loves of the same man. This man.

And while some might frown upon their choices, Kerlongsj had accepted their feelings while asking them to come to terms with the feelings toward each other. The three of them had shared a bed, both saw each other naked and at their most vulnerable.

"Kerlongsj." Chifuyu said to the man. "Hey." The soft voice and grin said to her. She didn't hesitate. She flung around his neck and began to kiss the living life out of him. Her mouth opened to his and both explored the taste of him. She tasted like the drink she had and he tasted like decent food. Their hands had found a place. Hers around his neck, his around her waist.

Eventually, they broke off. "Really?" He asked her with a blush on his face. "Sorry, it's been too long since I saw you. It's great to see you, Kerlongsj." Chifuyu smiled at him. Reiri tapped his shoulder. "I haven't forgotten about you." He said when he looked at her grin.

Reiri didn't hesitate. Keeping her hands to herself, she pressed her lips at his. Leaving her tongue out of it, Kerlongsj smiled as he pressed himself at Reiri.

"Oh, I'm happy to see you." She said while Kerlongsj smiled. "I don't think you really will be if I tell you why I am here."

"You're here for short notice or for longer?" Chifuyu asked as she had lifted herself back on her chair. The Flemish Devil smiled at the Brunhilde. "I'm not going home now, I'm at least spending a night here. But I am here to give you girls a gift." The two woman looked up as he passed them a map.

When Chifuyu opened it, she and Reiri both had a smile on her face. "Kerlongsj, you getting close to me was the best ever." The woman said while Reiri grinned. "Very much indeed, thank you for this." The man shrugged.

"But that's not half of it. This is going to be fun news to you, Chifuyu. But there's something new besides the fusion of Ataraxia and ISA where your students will be placed at the same building. You will have a second male pilot. One that is currently on his way here. Mattheus Adjzof. And with him a boy that rivals Nayuta and Tabane. Joel Pearce."

 


	2. Love between and problems along the way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mess of people in more ways than one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing much to add but if you read this, I hope you are familiar with my previous stories. Lemon alert btw and an introduction of an old friend. Oh, this chapter is a fusion of my two previous on FF.net so there can be some slight alterations.

Kerlongsj pumped inside the mess that were Reiri Hida and Chifuyu Orimura. If someone would see the first Brunhilde and best teacher and the principal of Ataraxia in this position, oh boy. The national headache would not come close to ever ending. But for now, that was something that the pleasure clouded minds of Reiri and Chifuyu couldn't care about.

Reiri was leaning above Chifuyu who enjoyed the expression of her counterpart. It was really funny to see how she enjoyed this. Unlike Chifuyu who was more cool on this matter, Reiri had not much experience to men. In fact, Chifuyu had neither. Both of them started this relationship with Kerlongsj. Well, when? That was a good question. Maybe the time that their admiration began to bloom on the day a filthy, bloodstained and young man walked in with two packages under his arm with the friendly request not to make a ruckus again.

Chifuyu found it funny how Reiri felt her body clamping on Kerlongsj who groaned on the intense pleasure. He had to thank himself for not being a softie. Sharing a bed with two women was a dream most men would not live but it would take tremendous energy to please both partners. With women like Chifuyu and Reiri, he was glad that the term Human wasn't that fitting on him.

Feeling his head light and his pleasure unable to hold in, Reiri felt Kerlongsj pulsing in her. She collapsed on Chifuyu who gently caught her and put her down. Chifuyu smiled on the girl. The extensive pleasure and shivering told the two that she had met her line. Chifuyu looked at Kerlongsj who pulled out, his member still upstanding.

"You can still go?" She asked with a teasing grin, pushing all his buttons. He tackled her on the bed and began to move his hips inside and outside. It was no big surprise he could easily enter her body given how much foreplay they had and how she had seen Kerlongsj do Reiri.

The two women had gotten to the idea that Kerlongsj was doing one the other looked in the mirror. And that was true. They had the same body and while their hair was normally in another fashion, Chifuyu had worn her hair down. The only difference was their face and frankly, it looked really similar, besides the eyes.

Chifuyu clamed her clamped legs around Kerlongsj, restraining his movement. Kerlongsj could swear she would break his bones when she was doing this. He kissed her and she looked his eyes. His green grey were also clouded of the pleasure, not as much as the women but he had received and given pleasure. Chifuyu touched his hair, moving it out the way. It had gotten sweaty and messy like they were.

"I love you." She said while he let her go. "Love you too, Chifuyu." He pulled her in a sitting position when he could feel a body pressing on him. "You're back up?" He asked, not afraid of feeling Reiri. He wasn't looking for this kind of relationship. Hell, when he thought back, he asked those two to stop arguing about him. The two agreed on it and came with a surprising proposal.

If not one of us can have you, why don't we share you? For Kerlongsj, that was the stupidest, insane and immoral thing he heard in a long time. And given that he grew up at the Hackers, the girls asking him this, it baffled his mind.

But if they agreed on this, he would be stupid to say no.

In this life, sometimes, it's just better to say this. Fuck it. And in this case, fuck them. Moving his body in tandem, Reiri pressed her boobs in his back and leant on Kerlongsj ear and neck. That was his most sensitive spot.

"Damn it, Reiri. You know that I am." He wanted to say before she nibbled on his ear. His hear tolling around, he felt his pleasure to come over. It was a good thing that Chifuyu had found her own mark. She came, breathlessly, and he filled her with his essence. Leaving out, he fell down. Reiri caught him.

"Oh, you're not telling me that you are already tired?" He smiled and shook his head. "No but five seconds to recover. Stamina, I'm confident about, but I need a bit to let my head cool down." Chifuyu smiled and looked at him.

"Well, why not?" She said while she got down on him. What part of let him be didn't they understand?

She began to suck on Kerlongsj and she loved doing this seeing his reactions. Reiri moved herself above him. He didn't have to know what she wanted. Setting his own tongue to work, he touched and tasted her. He loved this smell.

Greedy drinking whatever came his way, he swallowed and enjoyed the taste both mature women gave him. Sure, they might look mature and well defined but he pushed their buttons and they were reduced to trembling leaves in the palm of his hand.

Kerlongsj grinned as Reiri came on his face, her release coming his face. Luckily, it wasn't too much for him, Chifuyu on the other hand gulped down the release of their lover. She winked over to her counterpart who understood the message.

Pressing her lips on Chifuyu's, Reiri drank the cum Kerlongsj had released. Damn it, they knew that showing girl on girl would turn on any sort of guy. He pushed Reiri down, she falling on Chifuyu like before he entered both eager women. The cries of pleasure filled the room and he enjoyed the tightness and silkiness from the women.

He liked this as much they did. After all, while all of them had buys jobs, they weren't married to each other but remained loyal to each other. It could be months before they saw each other again. It has been three months since last time. During the winter holidays, the women decided to visit him. While he didn't know why they fled Japan's cold weather to get to Belgium, he didn't understand. After all, when they arrived, a snowstorm shut Belgium down.

At last, Kerlongsj saw how the women fell in an embrace when they had reached a level of satisfaction. He loved to stay in this night but he knew that he had to go home. It had been long enough. Pulling Reiri from Chifuyu, both women nuzzled in the touch.

First kissing Reiri on her forehead and after that, Chifuyu, the Flemish Devil dressed himself and left the room before looking back to the two. They were sleeping naked but he had made sure they wouldn't need to sleep in a mess of body fluids. He walked down from the house that Reiri had. She and Kizuna had lived there before he went to Tokyo. Most likely, he would be on his way to the school.

Leaving a note to his two lovers, he would go out. He smelled the air that he knew. The smell of spring. A winter had come to an end and a spring would begin. A new start. Kerlongsj didn't like the spring. It caused better weather and it showed a lot more but he preferred the dark winter. He smiled and made a skateboard.

This would be a new story for a lot of people. For this world, Eros and Byakushiki would shake the foundations of this fucking world. That was unchangeable. But they were given Mattheus and Joel. Only now, his organization had been digging in how a pilot could be developed right under their noses. Well, at least, things would be quiet for now.

Reiri and Chifuyu might not be liked by many but when you have to deal with women like Tabane Shinonono and Nayuta Hida who saw the world as nothing more than their personal fuck toy, it was maybe for the best something like Kerlongsj and his Hackers existed.

He then turned around and grinned on what would happen next. In any case, he and his boys had a first seat. It was not necessary for them to become players on this field. They just had to wait to see how things would turn out.

Kerlongsj floated away until he got a call. "Sup?" The most wanted, dangerous, powerful man asked. "Yo bro."

"Anaton, what's up, kid?" Kerlongsj asked his little brother.

"We have been looking stuff up. Make one wild guess what Eros ability is." Oh, right. The reason why a lot of countries preferred IS above HHG (Heart Hybrid Gears), was because HHG had a natural recovery compared to the faster reload of the Infinite Stratos. It could take a long time and nothing seemed to change that.

"No. You can tell me. But let me guess. He can restore the points of the HHG?" Anaton smirked on that answer. His bro wasn't that much a genius but he was no idiot. He had a decent set of brains.

"Good guess. And you're going to laugh your ass off how. By performing lewd acts on his partner. And it is also shown her that he can have multiple partners. The dream of every boy alive?" Anaton asked. Oh, right. Because Anaton was just twelve, he had no real dirty ideas in his head. For him, sex was a way of reproducing species. Why people always made such a big deal about it was beyond him?

"A good thing that he is going to an as good as all-girl school?" Kerlongsj answered. Most boys would kill for a gift like that but he knew better.

"An as good as all-girl school?" Anaton asked, surprised. This was new.

"Buckle up, kid. They've decided to fuse both the ISA and Ataraxia into one school. Great right?" Anaton laughed at that. He couldn't believe it. They decided to do that?

It was no secret even for countries without an Infinite Stratos program that Infinite Stratos and Heart Hybrid Gear Pilots had no love for each other. The only reason why they tolerated each other was because they covered the weakness of the other and because they had the Hackers who were standing as a threat towards them.

For Kerlongsj, it didn't really matter. He knew that the world would not go out to destroy him and his cause. First of all, they couldn't. Secondly, because Kerlongsj and his cause were offering alternatives and had their hands into way too much stuff.

"Anyway kid. It's not our problem. Let's see how things play out." Kerlongsj heard the snicker. "I suppose that Reiri and Chifuyu tired you out. Shouldn't you be sleeping with them? And folding their clothes while looking after your kids."

"If you aren't going to shut up, I'm gonna kill you, you fucking brat."

"Try it, old man. I take you heads-on."

He had spent too much time on the road, it would be time Kerlongsj and Anaton would be close to each other. On another plane, a young man saw a star passing by. He looked up but his sleep clouded brain only wished for sleep.

What happens when women take power, they cause all sorts of shit? A pissed off young man walked from the plane with men who were equally pissed. The plane they were on, had the airco shut down so they were sitting in a box that felt like a sauna.

The man looked to his companion. A young boy, twelve years old, a look that just screamed anger. "Penny for your thoughts, Joel?"

"I'm five seconds in Japan and I'm already wanting to go home, Mattheus." The older man looked to the boy and he couldn't agree more. He just hoped that the reason why they were here was a good one.

Mattheus walked with Joel away from the plane. He looked back up to the sky.

He really thought that he saw a star passing by. He made his wish that he could go home with Joel but alas, he knew that was not going to happen. That all asides, he was seriously tired and a little bit pissed off. Okay, scratch that, he was seriously pissed off. The flight he got off right now had been less than favorable and it had been way too long for what it was.

To make matters worse, the airco was shut down so he felt quite sick as well. Coupled with a woman that wouldn't shut her mouth for the entire flight, Mattheus wondered why homicide of man against women had risen the last years and why he was unlucky enough to have that whore who screaming the entire plane together wasn't shot dead.

Shaking his head, he walked through the place. Compared to his home, Tokyo had a way more futuristic airport. A song rang through his head. 'Laat ons een bloem en wat gras dat nog groen is. Laat ons een boom en het zicht op de zee.' "Vergeet voor een keer hoeveel geld een miljoen is. De wereld die moet nog een eeuwigheid mee."  **[Leave them a flower, some grass that is still green. Leave them a three and the sigh on the sea. Forgot for one time how much money is a million. The world has to go on for an entirety.]**

"De kans dat hij op deze manier een eeuwigheid mee gaat, lijkt me heel sterk."  **[The chance that he would go on for an eternity sounds like a very strong thing to me.]**  He looked to his side to see that Joel was getting in a better mood. Truth be told, Joel was as pissed if not even more compared to him. The Irish Punk was tough as nails and he had his fair share. He could stay awake for easily a couple of days to a longer fashion. But the whore that didn't keep her mouth shut, man. That made Joel pissed.

"Als er meer van het soort dat we op het vliegtuig zagen hier rondlopen, ga ik terug naar huis."  **[If more of the kind of women we saw on the plane are here, I'm going home.]** Joel grinned as Mattheus told him that. He wasn't hoping for this kind of place to study for three years. Frankly, he wondered why the hell he was here.

He had no real clue why the Hackers allowed this all to happen. A male pilot from Belgium. He was more surprised that Joel and he weren't killed when they started working on the machine. But his story would be for another time. Not knowing directions but not needing them, Mattheus and Joel were now standing in the main hall.

There were quite a lot of foreigners where the women outnumbered the men. Not abnormal if you consider that the Infinite Stratos didn't work on men besides two very (un)lucky bastards and that from all Heart Hybrid Gear pilots, one in four were males and in the total one in ten were active HHG users.

Mattheus knew that he wouldn't be liked. Not by HHG uses who saw Infinite Stratos as infective and expensive toys and not by Infinite Stratos, because he was a Belgian male. Not that he actually gave a flying fuck. As long he got Joel with him, he didn't care. In fact, he knew this from the second he had to go the ISA. Joel would be the one with the most common sense.

Dressed in a sweater and comfortable pants, Mattheus would give most fashion gurus heart failing. Not that he actually cared. His sweater was zipped open and was a nice blue that matched his eyes. His shirt underneath was black with The Last Stand painted on it. His pants had a khaki brown color and there were a bit baggy to see. On his face, the only noticeable thing was his rings. At least, in Western views.

He was a rare breed here with blond-brown hair and blue eyes. Hitler's Übermensch. Fuck no. He was no Nazi or even right winged. He loathed those idiots. For him, he handled everyone like this. Treat me right and I'll do the same. You don't well, you and I aren't going to work out.

Mattheus walked around, looking at the students. If he was younger, he would be happy enough to be around that many girls but at this point, he just couldn't give a shit. He was in no way going after those spoiled, little girls. No thank you. He was in the situation of today's society a loser. Never had a girlfriend, virgin and his friends were lost. Not that he really cared about it.

On older age, things just go that way. Walking with his hands in his pockets and Joel next to him, he only carried a backpack which was just a few essentials. He didn't need more from his home. Clothes would be found there and why should he need that many clothes if he would carry his uniform?

The two got some looks and whispers but they didn't care about it. Given that they were used to it, speaking up would be too much of a hassle. Luckily, they got on their train fast. Right. Because of the ISA melting with Ataraxia, the monorail was expended to every big stop. This is why Mattheus and Joel were picked up at the airport with the monorail instead of having to travel down to the ISA on their own devices. Used to public transport, Mattheus and Joel walked in the train and the older male walked around before he found a comfortable spot where he and Joel could catch some sleep.

Throwing the bag of Joel up, he took his own bag and threw it above their heads. Mattheus took a seat and sat down. Joel lifted the man's arm and used the larger body as a pillow. "Mind if I catch some sleep?" Joel asked while Mattheus shook his head.

"Not at all, kid. I was thinking the same thing." But fate had other plans for the man as a younger man sat down. The male in front of them was a Japanese young man. He had blue eyes and black hair. Unlike Mattheus comfortable but not at all appropriate clothes, he wore a black suit which was rather fitting for him. Mattheus raised an eyebrow at the male and sighed.

"Sorry, is this seat taken?" Mattheus found it weird he was polite. He could say no and let the guy leave. On the other hand, most people would like to travel, not alone but with others around them. This guy was alone so Mattheus decided to spare him and let him sit down.

"Be my guest." His tone betrayed the tiredness he felt. God, it had been from his last year at school trip when he felt this beaten.

"Thank you." The guy sat down. Unlike Mattheus, he had nothing on him and Mattheus didn't have to guess this guy would go to Ataraxia. Holding his mouth shut, Mattheus didn't say anything. Not because he didn't want to but more because he wanted to sleep. But unfortunately, the guy didn't see it that way.

"Eh, may I ask something?" Rolling his eyes, this guy had a lot to learn to leave sleeping men sleep but he decided to speak. "Yes, what is it?"

"Why does a teacher like you have a first-year middle school student with you?" Okay, that was one of the stupidest things Mattheus ever heard to be said to him but he realized that he had Joel with him.

"Eh, kid. I'm not a teacher. I'm a student and this piece of shit sleeping is the one I need if I ever wanna pass my grades."

"Wait, you're a third year?" Mattheus wanted to punch brains, his or the guy sitting at the opposite table. "No. I'm a first year ISA student. My name's Mattheus Adjzof, Belgian representative candidate and this is Joel Pearce, the boy who repaired the Infinite Stratos and you, mister-I-am-too-curious-for-my-own good?!"

Mattheus wasn't normally so short but he was tired, beaten and exhausted and he wanted some sleep, at least for Joel before they had to attend the train of stupidity and insanity that was high school.

"What, you're what? Sorry, I'm Kizuna. Kizuna Hida." Mattheus found a bell ringing in the back of his head. "Hida? As in Hida, the one who is said to have made the Heart Hybrid Gears?" Kizuna felt intruded and offended but he realized that he did the same with Mattheus. So he decided to speak up.

"Yes. That Hida. I'm her son. And again. Are you a male Infinite Stratos pilot? And you're Belgian?" Mattheus grinned and he sat back

"Yep." Popping the P on the end, he found the reaction amusing. "And you said that?" Kizuna pointed at Joel. "Yep, Joel is the one who made my unit but you're going to get jack shit reaction of him. He's sleeping and if he wakes up tomorrow morning, we might be lucky."

Joel stirred and clutched closer. He drooled on Mattheus shirt who sighed on the action. Great.

"So you're going to the ISA?" Kizuna asked, a bit more intrigued by the man sitting in front of him. "Yep. I'm a male pilot and Joel could finish up my unit before the first semester of this year."

"Hold on. Are you Mattheus Adjzof? Adjzof as in…."

"Freya Adjzof, the girl who was meant as a project between Belgium, France, and Germany and who died during the Antwerp Expo bombing? Yes. She was my little sister."

Kizuna held his hand in front of his mouth. "Jesus. But wait. How does…" Mattheus cut him off. "Hida, you're going to ask questions that are not appropriate and I am not in the mood of telling. So switch the subject or switch your mouth." Kizuna didn't want to know what he meant but the tone was harsh and to the point. Kizuna got the message.

"Sorry. It's just. I wasn't really prepared to go to Ataraxia." Mattheus found that weird to hear. It wasn't uncommon. In fact, Kizuna going to Ataraxia would be a lot more plausible than "Not prepared to go? Why not? Although it is weird to see a male going to Ataraxia as they prefer to have women using the units. So what set you off?"

Kizuna noticed that the tone changed. Instead of offended and outraged, Mattheus was now listening. "Well, I was one of the first pilots but…" Mattheus put up his hand. "Don't go on. I don't think I'm allowed to hear that yet. Same with me. So you got a unit."

Kizuna nodded. While it was something to tell, it was maybe for the better he didn't tell too much about his life. Not yet at least.

"Yes, well. I do have an HHG." Kizuna looked down on his lap while Mattheus was surprised by that. "Well, what is the name?" The name of my unit is Lavathenian. What's your machine called?" Kizuna looked around before he spoke.

"Ros…" Mattheus heard him say in a soft whisper. "What?"

"Ros." Again, not clear enough.

"Again man. Speak up. What's the name of the damn thing?"

"Eros," Kizuna said loudly, a blush on his face. Okay, that's indeed an embarrassing name if he ever heard one.

"That's an embarrassing name if I ever heard one. Who the hell gave it that name?" Kizuna sighed. "My mom. Well, I was one of the first she tested those units on. And she decided to name the unit like that because she found it a good name."

"Your mom got some serious issues? I mean. She's not that well known in my home and well. From what I heard. Jesus." Mattheus said and he meant that. From what he heard of Nayuta and or Tabane, he didn't really like that much about them.

"You tell me. But anyway, I don't know why I am needed at that school. I mean. Eros" in the spark, he forgot the embarrassment that came with his name "isn't that strong and it doesn't really have any special things it can do."

Mattheus shrugged on it. "Wish I could help you but eh, I'm gonna need Joel to get through this. But we gotta help each other out. I and you don't really belong at that school." The older man said and Kizuna agreed to it.

"That's true. I wonder how Ichika has been doing?" Kizuna said to Mattheus. "Ichika? Ichika Orimura? You know him." On that question, he got a nod and a bit more information. "Yes, our two families. Well, our older sisters, they know each other and they have a healthy rivalry with each other. I and Ichika got some history but anyways, we still don't know things will be going to the school. Although I can think it's not going to be really fun. I still don't know why they would mix those two schools with each other."

Mattheus looked outside and in the passing by, the place looked beautiful. "You ask a very good question but I'm afraid that no sane person would have an answer." During the trip, Mattheus and Kizuna talked about trivialities like games, tv series and music. Upon learning that Mattheus was a metal head, he put up certain songs that he liked.

A while after, he closed his eyes to take a nap. He was tired and wanted some rest so his body could at least reset.

After the school, Mattheus woke Joel up who despite Mattheus first thoughts was better. He was still damn tired and his twelve year old body would give out eventually. But Mattheus needed him awake so he could carry the luggage. At the school, they had two big lines. Those for the ISA and those for the HHG.

"Well, Kizuna, we're going to see each other again. See you around." Mattheus said offering a hand. Kizuna looked down on it, while Japanese had other customs, younger generations took over Western ideas. He shook it. "Yeah, see you around."

Kizuna walked to his own section while Mattheus had his hands buried in his pockets and Joel having a sleepy head so he was resting in Mattheus' back. He was getting looks from left and right but that was something he got used to.

Even if he wasn't the person he was, having a kid in his back, he would still get looks. If he was around four years younger and was a bit more normal or socially acceptable, he would be seen as normal but that wasn't the case.

Well, he couldn't give less than a fuck. He was happy with who he was now and as long those girls kept to themselves, he wouldn't care about that. He also noticed that despite the school would be normally in session, a lot of students were outside. If they wouldn't have classes yet, it would be great.

Mattheus' head felt like lead. He thought that a day after Graspop would be bad but this was doubling it. He felt sick and tired. Nothing could beat that.

Suddenly, he looked up to see a raven-haired woman standing. She had brown eyes who were looking strictly upon him, she wore a business outfit who was fitting her nicely. Was she looking a little less strict, Mattheus would try to get to know her but even he, a man that had no interest in the Infinite Stratos, knew who she was.

Chifuyu Orimura, the First Brunhilde and if he wasn't mistaken, his homeroom teacher. Most would be impressed or honored that Chifuyu Orimura found him worthy of her attention but the young Flemish man couldn't care less about that. His eyes were disinterested in her or that could be because he was tired.

"Adjzof Mattheus?" Chifuyu asked in a tone that would fit her persona that she was giving here. "Yep." He said to her, Joel just stirring in his sleep.

"Good. Do you know who I am?" Mattheus titled his head a bit to the right, an eyebrow raised and his mouth ready to spout a bit of insult. Yet, he kept them in his mouth.

"Yeah. Chifuyu Orimura. Retired Brunhilde, top-ranked pilot and one of the very few Infinite Stratos pilots who has been undefeated by the Heart Hybrid Gear and who survived multiple encounters with Hackers. No mean feat, I gotta admit."

While that would be seen as praise, Mattheus just stated facts and Chifuyu's eyes twitched on that part of information but she had a pretty good idea. Mattheus came from Kerlongsj's home and unlike men from most countries, they would be a lot more resilient towards women.

"You're pretty astute? How do you know that?" Mattheus smirk became a bit wider but he shook his head. "Not telling, my secret, your guess. Now, why does the Great Brunhilde lower herself to talk a man like me?"

His instincts told him to step asides. He wouldn't drop Joel when he evaded a few attacks from an older student. That woman had brown hair like most students and a mean look in her eyes.

"Can't you fucking vermin understand that you're talking to Chifuyu Orimura? Do you honestly believe that just because you can pilot the Infinite Stratos, you believe that you have stepped on our level? Learn your place."

"If I was at your place, I think that I had to have a real hard time touching the ground. Bitch. Second. How the fuck I act is my own goddamn decision. As long Orimura there is okay with how I speak, I don't care. She can tell me how I can speak to her. Why? Cause she's my better. But you aren't. If you wanna know why?" Mattheus materialized a handgun while swiping the still sleeping boy in his arms.

"Cause I have a personal unit and you don't." The girls around them had mouths that dropped open when they saw a MALE standing with a thing that most of them would never get their hands on. "Yeah, that gotta hurt right. I don't think I have to tell you but no Mass Produced Unit can give you a customized handgun. Only a Personal Unit can." Switching to Chifuyu, she waited and let him deal with this. She gave him an okay but he was on thin ice.

Mattheus had a decent idea how far he could go. Now, it was time to try that out. He walked to the woman.

"You want to know how I got my hands on such a thing? Maybe, if you look me up, you'd find out. But for now, you can shut your mouth, bitch. I'm not in the mood of arguing. I haven't slept a decent hour in the last two days and I had to deal with women of your ilk in the plane while I had to calm down a kid who would have ripped her throat out. You have a little sibling?"

She shook her head.

"Guess that's fortunate. Lemme tell you when someone is making a little kid angry and you can't do jack shit to stop that. That ain't any sort of fun. So my mistake if I'm a bit on edge." The woman shut up and moved away. Mattheus cursed, he wanted to keep a low profile but with his assets, that wouldn't happen.

Chifuyu would have guessed this would happen. The Hacker had been keeping tabs on him and Kerlongsj himself met Mattheus a couple of times. Incognito of course but the image of Mattheus was that of a young man who wouldn't take shit from anyone, treated those who had earned his respect in a correct fashion and that he wouldn't back down easily.

In other words, someone that Chifuyu could appreciate. Common sense was a hard thing to come by.

"Okay, Mattheus. I would normally ask you to come to class but because the events you undoubtedly heard of, classes are not mandatory until next week."

"So you're saying that cause high fuck ups decided to mix the HHG and the IS in one school to save costs and show off other countries, which even I, a guy that comes from the land where the Hackers are king, know that's not a good thing, I can crash in my bed till this afternoon without you getting on my ass? That about right?"

Chifuyu's was a bit amused by his choice of words. While vulgar and certainly not fitting a statement of a student in this school, he was right about it.

"Yes. Although, I would like to tell you a bit more. Follow me to your room." Mattheus took his left arm so he could support Joel better. He was walking behind Chifuyu Orimura.

"I suppose I don't have to tell you, you're something very special." Mattheus heard her say that when they entered the dorm rooms.

"I guess so. Anyway, teach. Why'd allow me to speak to that woman like that?" Chifuyu turned and looked at the man. He easily was a head taller than her and a lot more build out compared to her. She had to admit. This was not a typical high school student.

"Because you were right about what you said. Anyway, I don't really care much about your actions as long they don't go too far." Mattheus shrugged and grinned. "What's going too far? That's a matter of values. What I see fit, you would see as going too far. But anyway, it's not me you should worry about. Joel's the real kicker."

"Joel?" Chifuyu asked while Mattheus moved his head to his back. "The kid in my back. He's out like a light and believe me, it's not me who's spoiling anything. That's up to him. But anyway, Orimura, you have more to know." Chifuyu crossed her arms.

"No, although, I would appreciate it if you drop by at my office in the coming week and explain more about yourself. I would guess that you are very tired right now and you just want to sleep." Mattheus nodded gratefully.

"You don't have a roommate yet, though he should arrive soon. For now, you can sleep here. I do hope to see you at dinner."

Mattheus looked at the clock. At this point, it was nearly 1 pm. "What time dinner served?" He asked politely.

"Six pm. Is that a problem?" Mattheus shook his head. "No, I know that I need to grab a bite if you haven't eaten anything decent in the last hours. I'll show up then. But for now, please. Can I sleep?" Chifuyu smiled and nodded.

"Certainly. I have more questions but those will have to wait." She closed the door and she sighed. She knew about Mattheus. The file Kerlongsj gave her told him who Joel was. A punk that grew up in the IRA and a master engineer. Mattheus picked him from the street, four years ago.

When a bomb tore away Mattheus only reason to live and a young boy lost his parents. There was more than what he told Kizuna on that ride just to shut the boy up. Not that Chifuyu knew that Mattheus had met Kizuna on that ride.

Still, Mattheus showed he wasn't really affected by that but more strong compared to herself. She knew a lot about him, already. Of course, Reiri, being the real principal knew but he wouldn't tell others so soon.

She had a good idea those things would take time and he needed a person to heal him. The question remains. Where do you find a healer for a man like him?

After a few hours, Mattheus woke up. He had been sleeping in his clothes from the airport, although he discarded his shoes. He looked to Joel and while he knew that Joel wouldn't like it, he had to eat now and be awake for a while.

Walking over to the boy, he shook the shoulder of the punk. Green eyes opened to him and a small smile crept up his face. "Mattheus, yo. Time to go to class?"

The boy asked in a sleepy voice. "Not really. Got a week of recess. But you need to eat a bit. Sorry kid."

Normally, a boy would be nagging if he was shaken awake but Joel understood that. So he took his shoes and followed Mattheus.

The two walked away to the cafeteria. The older man guessed not that many students were around. Not that he really cared about that. He was starving and he needed to eat and go back to sleep. That was the most basic of things right now. The cafeteria was open and quite a few faces turned their way. Not that he really cared, a look was enough to piss most off.

Mattheus got himself a tray and filled with enough food for him and Joel. The cooks had to look twice at the amount the two would eat. It was more like a thing for a small army. Sitting down with at least half a dozen courses, he chose an empty stop to the windows.

Sitting down, Joel took a different place and the two started eating in a rapid pace. Looking around, a lot of students decided to forego most food. Did they ever think that guys would like that? Not that most guys he knew would ever date landwhales, himself included, but his friend would agree that a girl with a bit more meat on her bones would be a lot better.

More because you would never have to worry when you would fuck her. Too skinny was never good. A bit more fat on it would be better. Because of his show, he would be left alone and in half an hour, Mattheus had stuffed more food in his belly than he had done in the last week.

Looking to Joel, the boy made the sign he had enough behind his teeth. So the two cleaned up and walked away with Joel climbing in Mattheus' neck.

"Tell me again why the fuck I'm supposed to carry in my neck?"

"Cause you're needing this for practice on my weapon. Something that can finally shut that whore Tabane up. She's going to have a hard time getting used to this." Mattheus grimaced. While Joel wasn't a big fan of most people, there were few who really deserved his hate. Chifuyu was not on that list and that was a good thing.

Joel would die but Mattheus doubted the school would be in one piece and the number of casualties would be in the millions.

No, Joel didn't hate Chifuyu. Tabane and Nayuta, that was a different story. Mattheus prayed Joel would never meet those women. But for now, he had bigger worries. Stopping at the school, he saw a boy of fifteen. He had black hair, much like the woman that had escorted them to his room. He had brown eyes and was a bit slim but Mattheus wouldn't be mistaken. This guy was pretty strong despite his looks.

"Ichika Orimura?" Mattheus asked, causing the boy to look at him. "Yes, and you might be?" Mattheus just extended his fist. Ichika looked up and down, not really sure about what he should do. "Don't leave me hanging."

A light went up and Ichika bumped the fist. "Sorry. But again, who are you?" Mattheus took his fist back and Joel walked to him, expecting the same thing. "My name is Mattheus Adjzof. I guess you should have heard of me."

Ichika's mouth dropped. "You're that second male pilot if I'm not mistaken. Since when did you arrive?" Mattheus shrugged. "Today. Sorry but I have been sleeping most of the time I've been here. Your sister if I'm not mistaken asked me to drop by."

"Chifuyu-nee did?" Ichika got hit by a clipboard causing Mattheus and Joel to wince. "It's Orimura-sensei, you moron. Understood."

"Yes, Chifuyu-nee." Okay, Ichika had a hard time adjusting, cause a second hit followed by that. "That hurt."

"Anyway, teach. You asked me to drop by." Mattheus said, getting the attention of his head. "Yes. Thank you. What are your first impressions of this school?"

"Can you expel me without any good reason?" Mattheus asked in a joking tone. Chifuyu glared at him and he too got a hit. "Fuck, I was just asking." Chifuyu was ready for a second hit but Mattheus blocked her. "I don't like when you do that."

"Keep your mouth in check. And as for you, I guess you have a good reason for bringing a boy with you." Joel glared at her.

"Well, what's the big deal? Some students take maids or servants with them so what's the big deal?"

Chifuyu looked at him. "Who asked you? May I ask your name first?"

Joel sighed. "Joel Connor Pearce. As for who asked me, I don't really care. But I'm here to stay. Unless you want Mattheus to really fuck this up. Unlike me, he doesn't know jack shit about the Infinite Stratos and he will need me to pass." Mattheus wacked the head of the boy.

"Joel. If I gotta keep my mouth in check, do the same. And FYI, you wanted to join along." He turned to Chifuyu Orimura. "Sorry, he and I are a package deal. I'm gonna need him." Chifuyu sighed. "I don't really mind but Adjzof. I have one question. The relationship between you and this boy, what is that?"

Joel and Mattheus looked at each other. "Well, that's up to the kid," Mattheus answered and Joel shrugged. "Bro, adoptive dad, something like that." Chifuyu nodded.

"Very well. Orimura, you and Adjzof are sharing rooms. I hope you two to behave. The next week class will start. I expect you two to come here and let me know what is going on." The two answered with a loud "Yes ma'am." After that, Chifuyu let them off and the three walked back with Joel back in Mattheus' neck.

"Didn't expect the second male here." Mattheus shrugged on that. "You mean a second male IS a pilot. Cause there are HHG pilots around. One that knew you BTW." Ichika looked surprised at that. "Who?"

"Kizuna Hida. Met him on the train to this madhouse. How do you cope?" Ichika shrugged. "Well, it's just that after Tabane invented the Infinite Stratos, it was like this for most of the world. We had to build a school to train people in this field of discipline. Hand over your research and technology. Ah, you'll bear all the financing costs. Seriously?" Ichika answered to Mattheus.

"It's really fucked up."

"Well, at least. I don't have to worry about guilt. I mean. I come from Hackers land so I'm not gotten by that guilt. Still, how you guys were treated was really fucked up. Couple that with the rivalry on HHG and the world became a fucking powder kick."

Ichika grinned on that. "Yeah and then you gotta think that we were so close to it." Mattheus crossed his arms over that.

"What you mean by that?" Ichika looked startled but shrugged it off. "Sorry, not your business."

"No problem. Anyway, I'm going to nap. If you want our room number, it's 1025 unless you wanna close your eyes as well."

"No thanks. I'm grabbing a bite and I'll see you guys in our room." He said while he took the opposite directions. Mattheus and Joel walked off to his room.

"Okay, we've been here for what twelve hours and we've met three decent human beings," Joel said when Mattheus and he were alone.

"If you ask me, Joel. That's a big thing. Anyway, I'm going back to sleep. I'm spent. We'll see how things work out later." Joel and Mattheus laid their heads back, out like a light. Mattheus looked to the ceiling. Things were really crazy here and he was no psychic but he would guess that things would get a lot crazier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Handy, I don't have to write out more but work things out from my documents. It was a bit of working out in this to get this online.


	3. Arriving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mattheus ends up at the school with Joel, dead tired and dead set on getting home ASAP.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really should keep track of my work.

* * *

Mattheus blinked twice if he wasn't mistaken to see a shooting star. That all asides, he was seriously tired and a little bit pissed off. Okay, scratch that, he was seriously pissed off. The flight he got off right now had been less than favorable and it had been way too long for what it was.

To make matters worse, the airco was shut down so he felt quite sick as well. Coupled with a woman that wouldn't shut her mouth for the entire flight, Mattheus wondered why homicide of man against women had risen the last years and why he was unlucky enough to have that whore who screaming the entire plane together wasn't shot dead.

Shaking his head, he walked through the place. Compared to his home, Tokyo had a way more futuristic airport. A song rang through his head. 'Laat ons een bloem en wat gras dat nog groen is. Laat ons een boom en het zicht op de zee.' "Vergeet voor een keer hoeveel geld een miljoen is. De wereld die moet nog een eeuwigheid mee."  **[Leave them a flower, some grass that is still green. Leave them a three and the sigh on the sea. Forgot for one time how much money is a million. The world has to go on for an entirety.]**

"De kans dat hij op deze manier een eeuwigheid mee gaat, lijkt me heel sterk."  **[The chance that he would go on for an eternity sounds like a very strong thing to me.]**  He looked to his side to see that Joel was getting in a better mood. Truth be told, Joel was as pissed if not even more compared to him. The Irish Punk was tough as nails and he had his fair share. He could stay awake for easily a couple of days to a longer fashion. But the whore that didn't keep her mouth shut, man. That made Joel pissed.

"Als er meer van het soort dat we op het vliegtuig zagen hier rondlopen, ga ik terug naar huis."  **[If more of the kind of women we saw on the plane are here, I'm going home.]** Joel grinned as Mattheus told him that. He wasn't hoping for this kind of place to study for three years. Frankly, he wondered why the hell he was here.

He had no real clue why the Hackers allowed this all to happen. A male pilot from Belgium. He was more surprised that Joel and he weren't killed when they started working on the machine. But his story would be for another time. Not knowing directions but not needing them, Mattheus and Joel were now standing in the main hall.

There were quite a lot of foreigners where the women outnumbered the men. Not abnormal if you consider that the Infinite Stratos didn't work on men besides two very (un)lucky bastards and that from all Heart Hybrid Gear pilots, one in four were males and in the total one in ten were active HHG users.

Mattheus knew that he wouldn't be liked. Not by HHG uses who saw Infinite Stratos as infective and expensive toys and not by Infinite Stratos, because he was a Belgian male. Not that he actually gave a flying fuck. As long he got Joel with him, he didn't care. In fact, he knew this from the second he had to go the ISA. Joel would be the one with the most common sense.

Dressed in a sweater and comfortable pants, Mattheus would give most fashion gurus heart failing. Not that he actually cared. His sweater was zipped open and was a nice blue that matched his eyes. His shirt underneath was black with The Last Stand painted on it. His pants had a khaki brown color and there were a bit baggy to see. On his face, the only noticeable thing was his rings. At least, in Western views.

He was a rare breed here with blond-brown hair and blue eyes. Hitler's Übermensch. Fuck no. He was no Nazi or even right winged. He loathed those idiots. For him, he handled everyone like this. Treat me right and I'll do the same. You don't well, you and I aren't going to work out.

Mattheus walked around, looking at the students. If he was younger, he would be happy enough to be around that many girls but at this point, he just couldn't give a shit. He was in no way going after those spoiled, little girls. No thank you. He was in the situation of today's society a loser. Never had a girlfriend, virgin and his friends were lost. Not that he really cared about it.

On older age, things just go that way. Walking with his hands in his pockets and Joel next to him, he only carried a backpack which was just a few essentials. He didn't need more from his home. Clothes would be found there and why should he need that many clothes if he would carry his uniform?

The two got some looks and whispers but they didn't care about it. Given that they were used to it, speaking up would be too much of a hassle. Luckily, they got on their train fast. Right. Because of the ISA melting with Ataraxia, the monorail was expended to every big stop. This is why Mattheus and Joel were picked up at the airport with the monorail instead of having to travel down to the ISA on their own devices. Used to public transport, Mattheus and Joel walked in the train and the older male walked around before he found a comfortable spot where he and Joel could catch some sleep.

Throwing the bag of Joel up, he took his own bag and threw it above their heads. Mattheus took a seat and sat down. Joel lifted the man's arm and used the larger body as a pillow. "Mind if I catch some sleep?" Joel asked while Mattheus shook his head.

"Not at all, kid. I was thinking the same thing." But fate had other plans for the man as a younger man sat down. The male in front of them was a Japanese young man. He had blue eyes and black hair. Unlike Mattheus comfortable but not at all appropriate clothes, he wore a black suit which was rather fitting for him. Mattheus raised an eyebrow at the male and sighed.

"Sorry, is this seat taken?" Mattheus found it weird he was polite. He could say no and let the guy leave. On the other hand, most people would like to travel, not alone but with others around them. This guy was alone so Mattheus decided to spare him and let him sit down.

"Be my guest." His tone betrayed the tiredness he felt. God, it had been from his last year at school trip when he felt this beaten.

"Thank you." The guy sat down. Unlike Mattheus, he had nothing on him and Mattheus didn't have to guess this guy would go to Ataraxia. Holding his mouth shut, Mattheus didn't say anything. Not because he didn't want to but more because he wanted to sleep. But unfortunately, the guy didn't see it that way.

"Eh, may I ask something?" Rolling his eyes, this guy had a lot to learn to leave sleeping men sleep but he decided to speak. "Yes, what is it?"

"Why does a teacher like you have a first-year middle school student with you?" Okay, that was one of the stupidest things Mattheus ever heard to be said to him but he realized that he had Joel with him.

"Eh, kid. I'm not a teacher. I'm a student and this piece of shit sleeping is the one I need if I ever wanna pass my grades."

"Wait, you're a third year?" Mattheus wanted to punch brains, his or the guy sitting at the opposite table. "No. I'm a first year ISA student. My name's Mattheus Adjzof, Belgian representative candidate and this is Joel Pearce, the boy who repaired the Infinite Stratos and you, mister-I-am-too-curious-for-my-own good?!"

Mattheus wasn't normally so short but he was tired, beaten and exhausted and he wanted some sleep, at least for Joel before they had to attend the train of stupidity and insanity that was high school.

"What, you're what? Sorry, I'm Kizuna. Kizuna Hida." Mattheus found a bell ringing in the back of his head. "Hida? As in Hida, the one who is said to have made the Heart Hybrid Gears?" Kizuna felt intruded and offended but he realized that he did the same with Mattheus. So he decided to speak up.

"Yes. That Hida. I'm her son. And again. Are you a male Infinite Stratos pilot? And you're Belgian?" Mattheus grinned and he sat back

"Yep." Popping the P on the end, he found the reaction amusing. "And you said that?" Kizuna pointed at Joel. "Yep, Joel is the one who made my unit but you're going to get jack shit reaction of him. He's sleeping and if he wakes up tomorrow morning, we might be lucky."

Joel stirred and clutched closer. He drooled on Mattheus shirt who sighed on the action. Great.

"So you're going to the ISA?" Kizuna asked, a bit more intrigued by the man sitting in front of him. "Yep. I'm a male pilot and Joel could finish up my unit before the first semester of this year."

"Hold on. Are you Mattheus Adjzof? Adjzof as in…."

"Freya Adjzof, the girl who was meant as a project between Belgium, France, and Germany and who died during the Antwerp Expo bombing? Yes. She was my little sister."

Kizuna held his hand in front of his mouth. "Jesus. But wait. How does…" Mattheus cut him off. "Hida, you're going to ask questions that are not appropriate and I am not in the mood of telling. So switch the subject or switch your mouth." Kizuna didn't want to know what he meant but the tone was harsh and to the point. Kizuna got the message.

"Sorry. It's just. I wasn't really prepared to go to Ataraxia." Mattheus found that weird to hear. It wasn't uncommon. In fact, Kizuna going to Ataraxia would be a lot more plausible than "Not prepared to go? Why not? Although it is weird to see a male going to Ataraxia as they prefer to have women using the units. So what set you off?"

Kizuna noticed that the tone changed. Instead of offended and outraged, Mattheus was now listening. "Well, I was one of the first pilots but…" Mattheus put up his hand. "Don't go on. I don't think I'm allowed to hear that yet. Same with me. So you got a unit."

Kizuna nodded. While it was something to tell, it was maybe for the better he didn't tell too much about his life. Not yet at least.

"Yes, well. I do have an HHG." Kizuna looked down on his lap while Mattheus was surprised by that. "Well, what is the name?" The name of my unit is Lavathenian. What's your machine called?" Kizuna looked around before he spoke.

"Ros…" Mattheus heard him say in a soft whisper. "What?"

"Ros." Again, not clear enough.

"Again man. Speak up. What's the name of the damn thing?"

"Eros," Kizuna said loudly, a blush on his face. Okay, that's indeed an embarrassing name if he ever heard one.

"That's an embarrassing name if I ever heard one. Who the hell gave it that name?" Kizuna sighed. "My mom. Well, I was one of the first she tested those units on. And she decided to name the unit like that because she found it a good name."

"Your mom got some serious issues? I mean. She's not that well known in my home and well. From what I heard. Jesus." Mattheus said and he meant that. From what he heard of Nayuta and or Tabane, he didn't really like that much about them.

"You tell me. But anyway, I don't know why I am needed at that school. I mean. Eros" in the spark, he forgot the embarrassment that came with his name "isn't that strong and it doesn't really have any special things it can do."

Mattheus shrugged on it. "Wish I could help you but eh, I'm gonna need Joel to get through this. But we gotta help each other out. I and you don't really belong at that school." The older man said and Kizuna agreed to it.

"That's true. I wonder how Ichika has been doing?" Kizuna said to Mattheus. "Ichika? Ichika Orimura? You know him." On that question, he got a nod and a bit more information. "Yes, our two families. Well, our older sisters, they know each other and they have a healthy rivalry with each other. I and Ichika got some history but anyways, we still don't know things will be going to the school. Although I can think it's not going to be really fun. I still don't know why they would mix those two schools with each other."

Mattheus looked outside and in the passing by, the place looked beautiful. "You ask a very good question but I'm afraid that no sane person would have an answer." During the trip, Mattheus and Kizuna talked about trivialities like games, tv series and music. Upon learning that Mattheus was a metal head, he put up certain songs that he liked.

A while after, he closed his eyes to take a nap. He was tired and wanted some rest so his body could at least reset.

After the school, Mattheus woke Joel up who despite Mattheus first thoughts was better. He was still damn tired and his twelve year old body would give out eventually. But Mattheus needed him awake so he could carry the luggage. At the school, they had two big lines. Those for the ISA and those for the HHG.

"Well, Kizuna, we're going to see each other again. See you around." Mattheus said offering a hand. Kizuna looked down on it, while Japanese had other customs, younger generations took over Western ideas. He shook it. "Yeah, see you around."

Kizuna walked to his own section while Mattheus had his hands buried in his pockets and Joel having a sleepy head so he was resting in Mattheus' back. He was getting looks from left and right but that was something he got used to.

Even if he wasn't the person he was, having a kid in his back, he would still get looks. If he was around four years younger and was a bit more normal or socially acceptable, he would be seen as normal but that wasn't the case.

Well, he couldn't give less than a fuck. He was happy with who he was now and as long those girls kept to themselves, he wouldn't care about that. He also noticed that despite the school would be normally in session, a lot of students were outside. If they wouldn't have classes yet, it would be great.

Mattheus' head felt like lead. He thought that a day after Graspop would be bad but this was doubling it. He felt sick and tired. Nothing could beat that.

Suddenly, he looked up to see a raven-haired woman standing. She had brown eyes who were looking strictly upon him, she wore a business outfit who was fitting her nicely. Was she looking a little less strict, Mattheus would try to get to know her but even he, a man that had no interest in the Infinite Stratos, knew who she was.

Chifuyu Orimura, the First Brunhilde and if he wasn't mistaken, his homeroom teacher. Most would be impressed or honored that Chifuyu Orimura found him worthy of her attention but the young Flemish man couldn't care less about that. His eyes were disinterested in her or that could be because he was tired.

"Adjzof Mattheus?" Chifuyu asked in a tone that would fit her persona that she was giving here. "Yep." He said to her, Joel just stirring in his sleep.

"Good. Do you know who I am?" Mattheus titled his head a bit to the right, an eyebrow raised and his mouth ready to spout a bit of insult. Yet, he kept them in his mouth.

"Yeah. Chifuyu Orimura. Retired Brunhilde, top-ranked pilot and one of the very few Infinite Stratos pilots who has been undefeated by the Heart Hybrid Gear and who survived multiple encounters with Hackers. No mean feat, I gotta admit."

While that would be seen as praise, Mattheus just stated facts and Chifuyu's eyes twitched on that part of information but she had a pretty good idea. Mattheus came from Kerlongsj's home and unlike men from most countries, they would be a lot more resilient towards women.

"You're pretty astute? How do you know that?" Mattheus smirk became a bit wider but he shook his head. "Not telling, my secret, your guess. Now, why does the Great Brunhilde lower herself to talk a man like me?"

His instincts told him to step asides. He wouldn't drop Joel when he evaded a few attacks from an older student. That woman had brown hair like most students and a mean look in her eyes.

"Can't you fucking vermin understand that you're talking to Chifuyu Orimura? Do you honestly believe that just because you can pilot the Infinite Stratos, you believe that you have stepped on our level? Learn your place."

"If I was at your place, I think that I had to have a real hard time touching the ground. Bitch. Second. How the fuck I act is my own goddamn decision. As long Orimura there is okay with how I speak, I don't care. She can tell me how I can speak to her. Why? Cause she's my better. But you aren't. If you wanna know why?" Mattheus materialized a handgun while swiping the still sleeping boy in his arms.

"Cause I have a personal unit and you don't." The girls around them had mouths that dropped open when they saw a MALE standing with a thing that most of them would never get their hands on. "Yeah, that gotta hurt right. I don't think I have to tell you but no Mass Produced Unit can give you a customized handgun. Only a Personal Unit can." Switching to Chifuyu, she waited and let him deal with this. She gave him an okay but he was on thin ice.

Mattheus had a decent idea how far he could go. Now, it was time to try that out. He walked to the woman.

"You want to know how I got my hands on such a thing? Maybe, if you look me up, you'd find out. But for now, you can shut your mouth, bitch. I'm not in the mood of arguing. I haven't slept a decent hour in the last two days and I had to deal with women of your ilk in the plane while I had to calm down a kid who would have ripped her throat out. You have a little sibling?"

She shook her head.

"Guess that's fortunate. Lemme tell you when someone is making a little kid angry and you can't do jack shit to stop that. That ain't any sort of fun. So my mistake if I'm a bit on edge." The woman shut up and moved away. Mattheus cursed, he wanted to keep a low profile but with his assets, that wouldn't happen.

Chifuyu would have guessed this would happen. The Hacker had been keeping tabs on him and Kerlongsj himself met Mattheus a couple of times. Incognito of course but the image of Mattheus was that of a young man who wouldn't take shit from anyone, treated those who had earned his respect in a correct fashion and that he wouldn't back down easily.

In other words, someone that Chifuyu could appreciate. Common sense was a hard thing to come by.

"Okay, Mattheus. I would normally ask you to come to class but because the events you undoubtedly heard of, classes are not mandatory until next week."

"So you're saying that cause high fuck ups decided to mix the HHG and the IS in one school to save costs and show off other countries, which even I, a guy that comes from the land where the Hackers are king, know that's not a good thing, I can crash in my bed till this afternoon without you getting on my ass? That about right?"

Chifuyu's was a bit amused by his choice of words. While vulgar and certainly not fitting a statement of a student in this school, he was right about it.

"Yes. Although, I would like to tell you a bit more. Follow me to your room." Mattheus took his left arm so he could support Joel better. He was walking behind Chifuyu Orimura.

"I suppose I don't have to tell you, you're something very special." Mattheus heard her say that when they entered the dorm rooms.

"I guess so. Anyway, teach. Why'd allow me to speak to that woman like that?" Chifuyu turned and looked at the man. He easily was a head taller than her and a lot more build out compared to her. She had to admit. This was not a typical high school student.

"Because you were right about what you said. Anyway, I don't really care much about your actions as long they don't go too far." Mattheus shrugged and grinned. "What's going too far? That's a matter of values. What I see fit, you would see as going too far. But anyway, it's not me you should worry about. Joel's the real kicker."

"Joel?" Chifuyu asked while Mattheus moved his head to his back. "The kid in my back. He's out like a light and believe me, it's not me who's spoiling anything. That's up to him. But anyway, Orimura, you have more to know." Chifuyu crossed her arms.

"No, although, I would appreciate it if you drop by at my office in the coming week and explain more about yourself. I would guess that you are very tired right now and you just want to sleep." Mattheus nodded gratefully.

"You don't have a roommate yet, though he should arrive soon. For now, you can sleep here. I do hope to see you at dinner."

Mattheus looked at the clock. At this point, it was nearly 1 pm. "What time dinner served?" He asked politely.

"Six pm. Is that a problem?" Mattheus shook his head. "No, I know that I need to grab a bite if you haven't eaten anything decent in the last hours. I'll show up then. But for now, please. Can I sleep?" Chifuyu smiled and nodded.

"Certainly. I have more questions but those will have to wait." She closed the door and she sighed. She knew about Mattheus. The file Kerlongsj gave her told him who Joel was. A punk that grew up in the IRA and a master engineer. Mattheus picked him from the street, four years ago.

When a bomb tore away Mattheus only reason to live and a young boy lost his parents. There was more than what he told Kizuna on that ride just to shut the boy up. Not that Chifuyu knew that Mattheus had met Kizuna on that ride.

Still, Mattheus showed he wasn't really affected by that but more strong compared to herself. She knew a lot about him, already. Of course, Reiri, being the real principal knew but he wouldn't tell others so soon.

She had a good idea those things would take time and he needed a person to heal him. The question remains. Where do you find a healer for a man like him?

After a few hours, Mattheus woke up. He had been sleeping in his clothes from the airport, although he discarded his shoes. He looked to Joel and while he knew that Joel wouldn't like it, he had to eat now and be awake for a while.

Walking over to the boy, he shook the shoulder of the punk. Green eyes opened to him and a small smile crept up his face. "Mattheus, yo. Time to go to class?"

The boy asked in a sleepy voice. "Not really. Got a week of recess. But you need to eat a bit. Sorry kid."

Normally, a boy would be nagging if he was shaken awake but Joel understood that. So he took his shoes and followed Mattheus.

The two walked away to the cafeteria. The older man guessed not that many students were around. Not that he really cared about that. He was starving and he needed to eat and go back to sleep. That was the most basic of things right now. The cafeteria was open and quite a few faces turned their way. Not that he really cared, a look was enough to piss most off.

Mattheus got himself a tray and filled with enough food for him and Joel. The cooks had to look twice at the amount the two would eat. It was more like a thing for a small army. Sitting down with at least half a dozen courses, he chose an empty stop to the windows.

Sitting down, Joel took a different place and the two started eating in a rapid pace. Looking around, a lot of students decided to forego most food. Did they ever think that guys would like that? Not that most guys he knew would ever date landwhales, himself included, but his friend would agree that a girl with a bit more meat on her bones would be a lot better.

More because you would never have to worry when you would fuck her. Too skinny was never good. A bit more fat on it would be better. Because of his show, he would be left alone and in half an hour, Mattheus had stuffed more food in his belly than he had done in the last week.

Looking to Joel, the boy made the sign he had enough behind his teeth. So the two cleaned up and walked away with Joel climbing in Mattheus' neck.

"Tell me again why the fuck I'm supposed to carry in my neck?"

"Cause you're needing this for practice on my weapon. Something that can finally shut that whore Tabane up. She's going to have a hard time getting used to this." Mattheus grimaced. While Joel wasn't a big fan of most people, there were few who really deserved his hate. Chifuyu was not on that list and that was a good thing.

Joel would die but Mattheus doubted the school would be in one piece and the number of casualties would be in the millions.

No, Joel didn't hate Chifuyu. Tabane and Nayuta, that was a different story. Mattheus prayed Joel would never meet those women. But for now, he had bigger worries. Stopping at the school, he saw a boy of fifteen. He had black hair, much like the woman that had escorted them to his room. He had brown eyes and was a bit slim but Mattheus wouldn't be mistaken. This guy was pretty strong despite his looks.

"Ichika Orimura?" Mattheus asked, causing the boy to look at him. "Yes, and you might be?" Mattheus just extended his fist. Ichika looked up and down, not really sure about what he should do. "Don't leave me hanging."

A light went up and Ichika bumped the fist. "Sorry. But again, who are you?" Mattheus took his fist back and Joel walked to him, expecting the same thing. "My name is Mattheus Adjzof. I guess you should have heard of me."

Ichika's mouth dropped. "You're that second male pilot if I'm not mistaken. Since when did you arrive?" Mattheus shrugged. "Today. Sorry but I have been sleeping most of the time I've been here. Your sister if I'm not mistaken asked me to drop by."

"Chifuyu-nee did?" Ichika got hit by a clipboard causing Mattheus and Joel to wince. "It's Orimura-sensei, you moron. Understood."

"Yes, Chifuyu-nee." Okay, Ichika had a hard time adjusting, cause a second hit followed by that. "That hurt."

"Anyway, teach. You asked me to drop by." Mattheus said, getting the attention of his head. "Yes. Thank you. What are your first impressions of this school?"

"Can you expel me without any good reason?" Mattheus asked in a joking tone. Chifuyu glared at him and he too got a hit. "Fuck, I was just asking." Chifuyu was ready for a second hit but Mattheus blocked her. "I don't like when you do that."

"Keep your mouth in check. And as for you, I guess you have a good reason for bringing a boy with you." Joel glared at her.

"Well, what's the big deal? Some students take maids or servants with them so what's the big deal?"

Chifuyu looked at him. "Who asked you? May I ask your name first?"

Joel sighed. "Joel Connor Pearce. As for who asked me, I don't really care. But I'm here to stay. Unless you want Mattheus to really fuck this up. Unlike me, he doesn't know jack shit about the Infinite Stratos and he will need me to pass." Mattheus wacked the head of the boy.

"Joel. If I gotta keep my mouth in check, do the same. And FYI, you wanted to join along." He turned to Chifuyu Orimura. "Sorry, he and I are a package deal. I'm gonna need him." Chifuyu sighed. "I don't really mind but Adjzof. I have one question. The relationship between you and this boy, what is that?"

Joel and Mattheus looked at each other. "Well, that's up to the kid," Mattheus answered and Joel shrugged. "Bro, adoptive dad, something like that." Chifuyu nodded.

"Very well. Orimura, you and Adjzof are sharing rooms. I hope you two to behave. The next week class will start. I expect you two to come here and let me know what is going on." The two answered with a loud "Yes ma'am." After that, Chifuyu let them off and the three walked back with Joel back in Mattheus' neck.

"Didn't expect the second male here." Mattheus shrugged on that. "You mean a second male IS a pilot. Cause there are HHG pilots around. One that knew you BTW." Ichika looked surprised at that. "Who?"

"Kizuna Hida. Met him on the train to this madhouse. How do you cope?" Ichika shrugged. "Well, it's just that after Tabane invented the Infinite Stratos, it was like this for most of the world. We had to build a school to train people in this field of discipline. Hand over your research and technology. Ah, you'll bear all the financing costs. Seriously?" Ichika answered to Mattheus.

"It's really fucked up."

"Well, at least. I don't have to worry about guilt. I mean. I come from Hackers land so I'm not gotten by that guilt. Still, how you guys were treated was really fucked up. Couple that with the rivalry on HHG and the world became a fucking powder kick."

Ichika grinned on that. "Yeah and then you gotta think that we were so close to it." Mattheus crossed his arms over that.

"What you mean by that?" Ichika looked startled but shrugged it off. "Sorry, not your business."

"No problem. Anyway, I'm going to nap. If you want our room number, it's 1025 unless you wanna close your eyes as well."

"No thanks. I'm grabbing a bite and I'll see you guys in our room." He said while he took the opposite directions. Mattheus and Joel walked off to his room.

"Okay, we've been here for what twelve hours and we've met three decent human beings," Joel said when Mattheus and he were alone.

"If you ask me, Joel. That's a big thing. Anyway, I'm going back to sleep. I'm spent. We'll see how things work out later." Joel and Mattheus laid their heads back, out like a light. Mattheus looked to the ceiling. Things were really crazy here and he was no psychic but he would guess that things would get a lot crazier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'm done. This went out pretty big and while I'd like to do more, if I don't close off around now, I'll never have the chance. I'm two weeks from school and I'd really hope to write more. I hope you guys liked this chapter. It was fun writing this.
> 
> Thank you for the support that I have been getting. You guys really help me out on this. Got nothing more to add right now. Things are low at my place and I'm not in a good place to game. Too much light that comes in.
> 
> Saluut.


	4. Omake: Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a snippet that I had for way too long in my head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. I know it has been quiet for me but sorry. I am working on ideas for my fics but school is back in action. And I have begun a YouTube channel where I play the Division while giving tips. I'm also intending to marathon Assassin's Creed Origins and Odyssey, Far Cry 5, Rainbow Six Siege and finish Ghost Recon Wildlands. And that's just Uplay. Got some more games on Steam.
> 
> That asides, small chapters like these are okay to work out. So this is an idea that I have been having for a while and I could fit this on the Grad Stud, given the current mood on that fic, I'm going to leave that open.
> 
> So here is something else.

Mattheus was sitting down in the class, at the back end with Joel in his lap. He was ruffling through the hair of the younger boy who clearly enjoyed the ministrations. It wasn't just pats on the head, it was more going over different spots. Like there was a giant cat sitting on his lap. He could swear that a bit more and Joel would begin to purr.

"And why do you want me to do this again?" Mattheus asked Joel who smirked at him. "Well, I read somewhere that you can do this sort of thing without FBI knocking at your door."

"You need to cut back on those videos. Besides, isn't this normal for us?" Joel turned back as Mattheus got a little bit rougher on his head. With a grin, Joel looked back at him. "God, I like this. I don't know why but I like you ruffling my hair." Mattheus just shrugged on the action. For him, this was just a show of platonic affection showed towards Joel.

Mattheus and Joel stuck with each other. They were each other's brothers and best friends despite the age gap of nine years. But Joel wasn't your typical twelve year old and Mattheus wasn't your typical twenty year old. Besides the fact that he was back in high school, there was a lot more to say about him.

They didn't care but they saw stares from the class going to them.

And who wouldn't be surprised? Kizuna and Ichika asides, the captain of the best team of junior HHG's and the first male Infinite Stratos pilot, Mattheus and Joel were a whole different cookie. So one of the pilots worked up the courage and walked over to Mattheus.

He turned to them and they looked at the girl who was fidgeting. Mattheus looked pretty rough all things considered. While in his own country, he wasn't abnormal, in this school, Mattheus was as rebel as you could get. He flipped off the lines that told him what he could and couldn't wear. He was in his twenties, no way that a high school could tell him what he could and couldn't do.

Same with Joel. Rude and fearless made for a very hard spot in some cases.

"Ano, Adjzof-kun?" Still, not getting used to the honorific, he nodded. "Yes." He said, not even mildly hostile.

"Who do you love the most?" A very intimate question, even in this school. Mattheus knew there were different values in this school compared to his home in Belgium but even there, they didn't ask that sort of thing at the drop of a hat. But knowing that only an honest answer would be fitting here, Mattheus decided to go with that.

"In what way? I don't have a girlfriend if you want to know that. And my social life killed itself after high school so I don't see my old friends that much. As for family, that's not your business. But so I guess that Joel is the closest person to me."

The girls got a certain glint in their eyes and Mattheus wasn't sure if he liked it.

"Ano, Joel-chan. Who do you love the most?" Joel looked back to Mattheus and then to the girl. He wasn't sure where this was going and he wasn't sure if he liked it.

"I only got Mattheus so I guess that I love him the most. But for me, Mattheus is a brother, friend, care taker, parent. So that's the way I see it."

"So you did kidnap him from the streets and brought him in your house." Mattheus raised an eyebrow who would come up with that horror story. "Eh, no. Do you girls know who I am?"

The girls shook their heads. "Okay, let's go back about five years ago. In Flanders Expo, in Ghent, there was a certain female pilot."

"Adjzof Freya." The girls spoke her name and Mattheus wasn't surprised that they heard of that name. Freya Adjzof was seen as one of the strongest pilots out there and one of the best.

"Yes, she was killed there but wait, Adjzof Freya. Does that mean you Adjzof-kun and Adjzof Freya were related?" Joel began to doubt if those girls were the best in the world because they shared the same name.

He knew that from the moment he walked through those damned gates.

"Yeah, I mean. If she was called Adjzof Freya and I am called Adjzof Mattheus, doesn't that mean that she and I are blood related. Of course, we were. She was my little sister. She was killed and well, Joel was badly wounded. So I carried him out and he decided to live with me. I didn't see an issue with it. And for the story, look it up. But no, I did not kidnap him. He wanted to live with me and I needed someone to look after so I had no issue with that."

Mattheus didn't want to talk about it but it had been five years. Time might heal wounds but it leaves very, very nasty scars. And some wounds might heal very bad. He and Joel lost more than enough in that one day. So he took Joel in and the two continued to live on each other. Both used each other as emotional crutches and grew out that role.

It wasn't healthy but now, they grew to the point they were okay with living like this. Joel and Mattheus were two boys who were nearly always together. They had spent time and they grew to the point that brothers was the correct term.

"And why do you ask me who I love the most and why I would have to kidnap him for that?"

"So you didn't look him up in your house and kept him there for him to live in?" Mattheus wasn't sure who could come up with this crap but he had an idea what those girls were talking about.

"What the fuck? No. Mattheus did not lock me up in his house. I worked at the machine and he went to work to support me and him. During the day, I worked on the machine he is using now and he worked at his father's workplace. During the evenings, we ate out or he cooked. In the weekends, we went out or just took it easy. But in the street, they knew about me and they knew who I was and who Mattheus was. I wasn't a secret for anyone. Now, why the hell do you ask this?"

There were more girls gathering around him. "So it's true that you're his uke, Pearce-chan?" Not knowing what chan stood for and not wanting to know, Joel had a good idea where this was going.

"Uke. You mean that…. and you think that he… and me and that…." A look of disgust washed over his face and Mattheus' one.

"I am not like that. I am interested in girls, not in guys. And even if I swung that way, which I don't, I wouldn't think about doing that with a boy. What the fuck?" Mattheus was now getting mad. Those girls were all asking questions which he did not want to answer.

"But you were pretty cuddly with him so it must have meant." A HHG pilot spoke up. "that you and Pearce are having a relationship like that."

"There is something you should know miss. Where I come from, it's not abnormal to show affection to your kids or even your younger siblings. What I do is well within boundaries of what at my place we see as normal. If Joel doesn't want to do that, I will never force him. Joel is sitting in my lap and I ruffle his hair. That is not showing any sort of attraction. It's a show of platonic affection between me and between him. Joel is okay with it, I'm okay with it. I get that you guys think it is something like that but it's no sexual relationship. We share a brother like one. And now fuck off. I had enough of you all."

The girls weren't really moving away until Mattheus materialized his handgun and waved over their heads. "Move." The girls walked away and Joel was glaring at them.

"What the fuck was that?"

"You tell me, Joel. You tell me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is something that I got in my head after watching a show of this season. I have a watch list of anime that I desperately need to cut down but the show what gave me this idea is not on my list. Make a guess what show I am talking about.
> 
> Oh and if you guys are wondering who drew the cover, search up Oslight. He drew a few commisisons for me last summer and I'm really happy with those. On his profile, there ae quite a few of him.
> 
> Saluut.


	5. Embarrassment and girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kizana is mortified after a truth is revealed and two guys try to patch him up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My school is knocking on my door again when I wrote this begin and that's why I took a while. The good news is that things might be a little bit more open compared to last year. I do hope that I'll have some more time. And this is going to be a year of closing things.
> 
> The good news for you guys is that I'll spend lots of time at my mother's place, especially in the coming month so it'll be hard for to game but it'll give me a reason to write as I can do that without being looked at like a piece of trash.
> 
> As for the picture, this was done by Oslight. Check out his Deviant Art profile. He did a few commissions for me last summer.

Kizuna was slumped down over his desk with Ichika and Mattheus sitting next to him, looks of pity in their eyes. The remainders of the classroom, a blessing that besides the Infinite Stratos pilots, there were no guys here looked at Kizuna like a pervert. That was due to his sister's and now appointed principal to tell everyone, the entire world for that matter, that the restoring of HHG points was no longer an issue.

With Kizuna's wonderful ability of restoring those points, the issue would be solved.

How?

Well, by performing lewd acts on the pilot and the first ones chosen for this experiment as it was right now the case was Amaterasu.

Build out of three top pilots, the Japanese Ace Himekawa Hayuru, the American Ace Yurishia Farandole and the world's Ace Aine Chidorigafuchi, they were the first ones that Kizuna should test it on. Besides that, Amaterasu was going to work close to the Infinite Stratos Pilots with a Personal Unit of which a few them have been in Class 1.1 which was coincidentally (oh, who the hell were they kidding), Chifuyu's class. Kizuna had the idea that the universe whole heartily hated him and that it was looking out for ways to make sure that he would know that till the end of his life.

Unlike the other guys, which made 25% of the school entire population, Mattheus nor Ichika were looking at Kizuna in any different way. Ichika because he knew Kizuna from earlier and found it not his fault and Mattheus because he had met Kizuna on the train and wasn't interested in the girls of the schools to begin with.

It didn't change the current predicament of Kizuna trying to erase the embarrassment in his head when he heard his sister gloat about the 'wonderful' progress that was made. Kizuna hoped that she didn't expect him to become the HHG worlds gigolo. Ichika sat next to him and tapped him on the shoulder. He would have an idea this would be hard but he knew this was just the tip of the iceberg.

Unlike Kizuna, Ichika was seen by a lot of them, at least, Infinite Stratos girls, a something new and exotic. Sure, there were other guys, namely the HHG pilots but nothing like Ichika so that was something new. Coupled with him being Chifuyu's little brother, it made him even more exotic.

While the school was now meant for Heart Hybrid Gear and Infinite Stratos Pilots, the only real crossover so to speak was this class which was taught by Chifuyu Orimura, the only Infinite Stratos Pilot in the world that had earned the respect from HHG users due to her ability of defeating HHG Pilots by herself.

That was now alleviated. The bullshit didn't end there. Because of the school's mixing, Amaterasu would closely work together with the Infinite Stratos pilots with a Personal Unit. That included Mattheus and Ichika. The ones who were now looking at him with pity. More because they'd be stuck with him so best not be horrible assholes towards him.

Kizuna grumbled in the desk. His social life was killed. Okay, he had a number of hot babes which he'd admit, doing lecherous stuff with was nice but did have to come at the price of his pride? That was the thing he wondered. For being so smart, his sister could be such an idiot.

Ichika had taken the desk next to him and Mattheus sat with Joel in his lap. "Can someone please shoot me?" Kizuna begged the two males.

"Sorry man. I don't intend to spend the next twenty years in a Japanese prison cell. Although, you can say that you have a really bad time." Mattheus tone was a bit serious but like Ichika, he pitied the guy. "I feel for you man. But what can we do now?"

In the class, there were several girls already sitting in. One blond girls with her hair in drills around her hair who was looking at the group. Mattheus began to count. Around 12 IS girls and 7 HHG girls were in the class. So far, twenty two pilots.

Joel exhaled, pretty small standard compared to those girls. From the seven HHG girls, three of them were the ones on which Kizuna was ordered to perform Heart Hybrid. Hayuru Himekawa, Yurishia Farandole and Aine Chidorigafuchi. He had to admit that the suits didn't leave much to the imagination.

Speaking about imagination, the name could have been better, Mattheus mused.

Besides the furious blush from Hayuru, to which some other girls shared in the sentiment, there were others who weren't used to males. Or who believed that female on male wasn't the norm. of course ,that were those who weren't too frivolous about that pervert. Yurishia was maybe an exception to the rule of who Joel guessed she looked forward to getting on with Kizuna.

Or she was trying to hide that fact. Mattheus wouldn't find it that weird.

After all, fifteen, sixteen, seventeen. Those were the age when someone sexually bloomed and given how hot the girls were, that might have caused something. Seriously, those girls were top notch of the female body.

It wasn't sure if that was a good thing given how a lot of the world was still ruled by guys. But that asides, there were girls here who would have a hard time to uphold their ideals while some guys around who were also top of their genders.

Mattheus hoped this school had prepared for that. As for girls as guys would be getting along just fine. He wouldn't have it. Past the twenty, he would make sure that he wouldn't lay a hand on the girls. Sure, he'd never had a girlfriend but it didn't mean that he would happily take an underage girlfriend.

Of course, every woman above the eighteen was open to him. Not that he'd try his luck with Chifuyu or Reiri. Too far out his league and not even going to bother trying. But he wasn't in the fling, he was in a relationship for a long run.

Not that he was a rush or a major player, his natural shyness and uneasiness had to be worked out by getting used to this place. At least, the familiar feeling of thirty five kilograms in his lap made him a bit easier. He still looked around.

Each of these girls were beauties. So far, the classes hadn't started yet but they had to be in class for most of the time until the day was over. Some stupid rule. Not that he intended to go anywhere. Mattheus was hoping it would be 4 pm of 16 hours in his own time, damn soon.

The three looked up to see a young girl with brown hair in a ponytail and a large bust. "Hey Houki." Ichika said.

"Hello, Shinonono-san." Kizuna said as he looked the girl in the eyes.

Houki gave him a small glare as she nodded to him. "Hida. Hello. Ichika, can I talk to you?"

"Sure." He answered. At least, he was happy to see his old friend back. "Private."

She requested on which she blushed when Ichika asked where would be the best. "Up the roof?"

There was some nod and the two left the place. Mattheus looked over them and mused on the interaction. "You three seem to know each other." Kizuna nodded. "We do. Ichika, Shinonono-san and me are old friends from back in elementary school. Our older sisters were friends and as you know, my…" The pause was somewhat weird as anyone with a working brain knew that his mother made the HHG.

"My mother made the HHG and her older sister made the IS. They were at the same place and always tried to fight each other in their machines. The three of us just hung out given our situation. I didn't see my mother much and Ichika. Well, let's just say that I wasn't the only one raised by his sister." Mattheus smiled at that.

"Any reason why she calls you with your last name and Orimura with his first? If you three are some would call childhood friends?" Joel asked Kizuna who sighed. "You need to ask? Shinonono-san was always in love with Ichika. It's just that after the White Knight incident, she had to move and the same story went for me. It's been ages since we were together."

"You sound like you felt something for her as well?" Kizuna didn't even look to be embarrassed. He had been through so much that he couldn't feel anything more. And well, Mattheus had just been seated here. He was in this mess with him together. Might as well get to know the guy.

"You can say that again. I have liked for a while but I knew she was pinning for him." A heavy breath escaped his lips. "I don't know if she noticed my feelings for her but I don't care about it. Been too long since that happened. And well, right now. Got no chance at all." Kizuna slumped on the desk.

"You're angry at him?" Mattheus asked. "I mean. You two acted close with each other." Kizuna shook his head. It had been childish but hey, growing up existed for a reason.

"Not really. You don't choose with who you fall in love. I just hoped she'd gave me a shot but hey, that is not going to work. As for Ichika, I hope he figures it out now. We stood up for Houki in our younger days but he was her Knight in shining armor so to speak. As for now, I don't think I have a chance. She doesn't feel anything for me and I am not going to wedge between them. Besides, Ichika and Shinonono-san are both going to be at our team."

"Our team? But wait, she doesn't have a Personal Unit right?"

"You forget who her sister is?" Kizuna answered Mattheus with a snark and Joel sighed.

"I can say that what you do is the best. Just don't forget, oude liefde roest niet." Mattheus said as Kizuna leant back in his seat. He finally had another look then mechalony.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked a bit surprised. Those guys were trying to cheer him up. Might as well listen to them.

"It's a Flemish proverb. Literary translated it means old love doesn't rust. It means that when you were in love with someone in your younger days, you still have positive feelings for that person on a later age. It goes a few ways. You for Shinonono, she for Orimura. Any reason why you go this route?" Kizuna shrugged on that.

"It is just not worth the effort. Besides, it's been six years since we were together. Six years is a long while. Just don't tell her this."

"Don't worry, I won't tell her a single thing. After all, we are all in this team and as the oldest, I have the obligation to look after the younger ones and tell them about my wisdom." Kizuna laughed for a bit on the ridiculous tone that Mattheus had been using.

"And self-knowledge is the beginning of all wisdom." The two would have continued chatting but Kizuna got a message from his sister.

"Sorry, I need to go. I'll see you at dinner?" Mattheus looked over to him. "Sure thing."

Kizuna made the heaviest sigh for this day. He knew that his sister needed more for him. He just counted his prayers. His life went down the gutters and it was only thanks to Mattheus and Ichika that he got through. A miracle should happen if things would go better.

Meanwhile, Ichika and Houki had ended up at the roof. During their walk, they had chatted for the walk. Six years had gone by and it looked like they never parted. Ichika glanced at his oldest friend. She had really grown up. Her hairstyle hadn't changed a bit, it was only longer. Her face was a bit more ladylike, not to mention her body.

She had become quite the stunning young woman. He wasn't the only one who looked over. Houki found herself close to the object of her affections. He had become quite handsome as well.

"So Houki. I heard that you won the kendo championship. Congrats on that." Ichika said which caused Houki to blush a storm.

"How did you know?"

"I read newspapers." Ichika deadpanned. "It said a stunning victory from a stunning woman. So how have you been?" Houki shoulders went down for a bit. "Nothing special. Just kendo training and school. You?"

"Nothing too much special either. Just working to support Chifuyu-nee. Didn't have much time to train or anything for myself." Houki smiled at him. A sensible young man had Ichika grown into. She had to admit she had been dreaming of seeing him ever again.

Kizuna and Ichika had been her closest friends ever since her younger days. But it was clear, at least to her and Kizuna that she loved Ichika the most. Unfortunately, she had forgotten that her crush was the densest person on the planet. She didn't notice the feelings for Kizuna pinning for her.

With guys, you had to be honest and clean about your feelings.

"So I heard you got a roommate." Ichika nodded on that. "Yep. Adjzof. He seems okay so far. I don't really know what to expect from him but he doesn't seem all that bad. As for you, who is your roommate?"

"Got one of the girls in my class, Shizune Takatsuki. She is a friendly girl but like you said, we need to get to know each other. But what do you think of the fusions?" Ichika moved to the ceilings end and leant at the railing.

"Houki? What's your idea? Mine is this. It was stupid." Ichika bluntly stated. Houki had seen there was a lot that grew on that guy. "I agree." She moved next to him. "We both have been there since the start and we both know that the relations. Our sisters and Kizuna's mom."

"Don't get me started. Your sister is one thing but mine's and her rivalry with doctor Nayuta really caused things to kick off. And even so, that rivalry has set off a lot of problems. Houki, besides me, you and Kizuna, do you know any IS and HHG pilot that are on friendly terms?" Houki sighed on that question.

She had to agree, although in that logic. Both she and Ichika suffered of being related to the inventor and best Infinite Stratos pilot. Same could be said about Ichika. "Let's change subjects." Ichika proposed. "I feel sorry for Hida." She admitted that part.

"I feel the same. I think Reiri-san has done that on purpose, although I worry why. In any case, it's surprised that this class had found out now about our past." Houki looked over to her old friend and found it weird that he wasn't jealous. It made her somewhat happy she was still like this.

"Still, they intend to make a close unit of pilots. For so far I can see, this is going to be a huge mess." Houki looked down on the floor. "Only with Personal Units. So you can forget that I'll be a part of that." Ichika winced at the look on her.

"I am not going to comment on that. But tell me if you can see a reason why we would need such a stunt." Houki gave him a full glare which caused a chill to go down his spine.

"You know why!"

"On the Hackers? Houki, get real. If those guys wanted to destroy us, they would have done that years ago." Ichika sat back to her. Like a lot of people, the Hackers were seen as the ultimate evil but he knew what the score was with those guys.

"They are still a threat." Houki returned.

"They haven't done a single thing that you can term as war, Houki. Or even an attack. They are our opposition, yes. But do you know any incident they started. I can't. And I can assure you that they don't want trouble." Houki sighed.

"You can't change yourself. In any case, I am going to drop it. You have changed you know." Ichika crossed his arms and shrugged. "I can say the same. I have had some issues. Just wait and they'll spoil out. Even so, I am happy to see you again, Houki."

"Same here, Ichika, same here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got some homework to do and I have some things to solve. Had this written down and while listening to music of my past, I decided to publish this. I have a lot of things to work out for me so right now, you guys, I hope you enjoy this. It'll take the biggest part from the Infinite Stratos story but it will have a lot of new elements like my Hackers and the HHG in this.  
> And I really need to post both chapters on this and on FF.net
> 
> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Saluut.


	6. A past that came out.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a past with serious consequences for the future. And this will be for a lot of important players.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have the idea that I'm spoiling you guys but hey if I don't do this regularly, where would we go with this fic? Although I would like more reviews from. DemonHunter52, I am not talking about you, I can't say anything bad from your support that I have been getting which is awesome but I am talking about the other guys out there who were so kind to put me on their followers and favorite list. It's cool but comments or reviews would be nice.
> 
> If you get support, you can get freebies or ideas to chat about. I am even open to suggestions or requests you want me to write.
> 
> Now for this, I thought over this when I walked home from my evening classes last Tuesday and I'm thinking about putting it online. This could have gone to Afraid to shoot strangers but given how that is going, I figure this one is better.

Twelve years ago.

It was a dark and cold night. In the outskirts of the woods where you had the idea you were kilometers away from civilization in any sort of form, you wouldn't expect humans to be around. Most of the time, you would be correct. But not now.

Two figures made their way through the forest, using the trees as their parkour route. One was a tall man with a handsome face that has gotten some scars. He had a long and albeit he had gained some muscles on his body during the years of fighting. His head was hidden in a large hoodie with not that many weapons on him. A handgun was safely stuck away in a holster underneath his shoulder. But the two weapons he'd rely on hung on his wrists. He looked over to his companion.

Younger and not as tall as the man, was a thirteen-year-old boy who had no problems keeping up with him. He had a similar build, although not as stacked as the man in question and he wore a hoodie as well to keep his head from being seen.

It also helped them from the downpour that was currently coming down but not hindering either of them. As for the young boy, he had just one weapon. Like the man, safely underneath his left wrist was his. The two were making their way to their destination and both hoped to get there on time. The trees didn't hinder them as both moved through them, both of them able to move fast enough.

Eventually, the oldest one raised his left hand and the younger companion showed off by flipping to the branch, turning around it five times and landing next to him. "We've arrived." A baritone voice said to the younger one who looked over to see nothing on the ground. But he knew better. A bunker built in the middle of nowhere. Just the slightest change in the forest ground revealed it.

The young one was eager to jump down and get inside. Not the least that if they were done, he would be seen as a proper member of the group that had trained him for the last years. But the oldest one watched him over and the boy had learned to follow his orders to the letter. So he waited until the oldest one would speak.

"This is odd."

"Az?" The boy asked the man who hadn't heard that tone often. "There isn't a single defense system in this bunker. No guards, no traps, no mines. Nothing."

"You think he's not there? We should…" the boy made himself ready to move before seeing the arm. "No, he is here, Kenji. No doubt. But I don't know why he'd make it this easy?" The boy looked to the bunker.

"He's maybe expecting nonhostiles." The man grinned and the boy prayed his mentor wouldn't hit him when he said that.

"No, Kenji. He has made too many enemies. Who is left of his friends is either dead or don't want anything to do with him."

The boy looked back to his teacher, hoping one day he'd be as good as he was. "So he'd just given up? After everything he did, he just laid down his arms and let whoever is after him to be killed? That doesn't make sense."

"When you're too tired to fight, you rather give up than continue to fight. Not all of us Kenji want to keep going on when there is nothing why you should live. But we will enter and see. But be quiet. Understood?"

"Yes, Az." The boy spoke and the two jumped down from the trees, landing quietly. Afterward, the two entered the bunker after finding the door. Their host had to know they were entering, there was no other way. But for now, the two kept quiet. Sneaking through the building, trained as they were, they kept their eyes over.

The boy had learned to trust the man but he had also learned that everyone can make a mistake. That had nearly cost him his life by blindly trusting the man so the boy kept his eyes open. But they hadn't found anything. Moving in a sync that could only come from practice and experience, the two had found the door which was locked. The man was looking around until the door opened on its own.

Both of them let their weapons out. Thirty centimeters of rust-free steel came out from their wrists as they looked at the room. It was more a room you'd expect thirty stories high on a luxury flat with a desk made from expensive wood with drawers, stacked with alcohol and files. The boy made the mental note not to touch alcohol until he was at least twenty. At the desk, in an expensive desk chair, sat one man.

He was Japanese, way past the forties. He had black hair that was combed back and he wore a business suit that easily cost a lot of money. His face was a bit sharp with blue eyes and if the man wasn't sure, he looked at his soon to be killers as if he was greeting old friends.

"Well, am I surprised? To think that from all the ones that want me dead, that I am greeted by Azalof Orlejov. And are you flattering me, is that Kerlongsj Orlejov? Both the living Orlejovs here, I am honored." The man spoke to the two. Kerlongsj took off his hoodie.

Green-grey eyes showed a hunger to kill the man that was sitting there and a face that wasn't littered with scars over him and a near boyish smile over that said face. His blond hair was still yellow. It would take more years before it would darken like his brother that was standing next to him.

Azalof took off his hoodie. He had orange hair that was a bit longer and his eyes were like his younger green-grey. His face had a few more scars, one covering his forehead. The now called Azalof held his younger brother back as he looked up to the man.

"I am surprised as well, Ryuuji Hida. You went all the effort to hide from what? The USA, Russia, China, Japan, Great Britain, the entire European Union and nowhere, you have no guards ready, no traps, nothing. You even hid from us and let me tell you, it took me a while to get you." Ryuuji smiled at Azalof as he leaned back and drank the spirit.

"I am not a fool, Azalof. But what a bad host I am. Please take a seat." Kerlongsj, despite being a trained boy, was feeling the tiredness and unlike Azalof wasn't good of holding back his feelings. Nearly eagerly, he looked up to his older brother to see what his response was.

"Why do you offer your killers a seat?" Ryuuji smiled at the men again.

"Azalof. If anyone else besides you, I would have let myself explode. It would be a less painful death than what the others have in store. In fact, I gave you the tip you needed me to find us." Kerlongsj's eyes bulged out his eye sockets.

"You…. gave us your location? What?" Kerlongsj spoke like a boy he was but Azalof got it. "I think what you are getting at, Ryuuin."

The man smiled and Azalof took the seat. Kerlongsj didn't wait and sat down next to his brother. Like a good brother, he shut up when his brother talked.

"I can't keep running, Azalof. I am going to die, either by my own hand or others. But I rather die by the hand of the Hackers instead of getting in the hands of any other country."

"Technically, we are Belgian so what is your point?" Ryuuin looked over to Kerlongsj. He was their age. Maybe a bit older but that could be his life.

"I like him. He's speaking when he wants." Azalof turned to him and growled. "Ryuuin, you gave us your location. So we can kill you? But if you want to die, why the hell don't you do it yourself?"

Ryuuin smiled at Azalof. Ever since that man took him up, Ryuuin liked Azalof and like his brother, he wanted to cut to the chase.

"I gave you my location, Azalof, Kerlongsj. Because I need that. You two hunted me and you can kill me and be done with it. Or you can hear me out."

"You want to make a deal? Because let me tell you, there is no way."

"The only thing I want is that you listen to me and that you kill me fast and painless. Because I know what is coming and I fear that only your Hackers can stop it. I know things Azalof. Things that threaten the very existence of our planet and your cause. So kill me here and now or listen to me." Pausing he looked at the Hackers.

"I don't make illusions, Azalof. I will die here but if you let me live long enough, you can learn things that might be important in the future." Azalof thought on an answer and Kerlongsj looked to his brother and back to the man. "In the meantime, can I get you anything to drink? Whiskey, brandy, vodka, amaretto, sake, raki? Name it."

"Do you have a cola or ice tea?" Kerlongsj asked. The man smiled and walked to a drawer. Taking out a big bottle of whiskey and a bottle of cola, he took two glasses and gave one to Kerlongsj which was full of cola and the other one full of whiskey to Azalof. Kerlongsj nodded gratefully and downed the cola in an instant.

"You are thirsty. Another one?" Kerlongsj nodded breathlessly and Azalof took the whiskey. "I am surprised that you don't bother to poison us."

"Like your Nanites can't heal you. And believe me, Azalof. I don't want to kill you."

Ryuuin sat down and took the bottle of whiskey. He downed the drink instantly. "I am not joking when I say that your cause is the only thing I can think of that might stop the world of collapsing in on itself." Azalof raised an eyebrow.

"Given that is you that we're talking about, I am willing to hear you out. What is going on and why did you decide to give up so much?"

Ryuuin sat down. "Azalof. I know you Hackers. I pissed you off too much that I ended up your shitlist. But you Hackers aren't complete sickos who get your rocks off by torturing me. You two will kill me and get it over with. So that's why I have waited until you two would find me. And for that I am happy."

Ryuuin took out a folder on his drawer and threw it on the desk. Opening it, the two brothers looked over it and both drawings of two different exoskeletons came out. One was bulkier and taller but the other one had some features on it. What Kerlongsj did note was that the first one wasn't too generic. It had decent features on it and it looked better but the other one looked like it could improve further on.

"What are those things?" Azalof asked. "The first one is an Infinite Stratos, designed by Tabane Shinonono. The second is a Heart Hybrid Gear, designed by Nayuta." Kerlongsj was sure that the name uttered would have caused the whiskey to go bad and the cola to lose sugar. Ryuuin had been nothing but polite and even friendly towards the guys who were there to kill him. But with saying that name, Kerlongsj saw unbridled hatred over the face of the man. Even so, he listened to the names.

"Oneindige Hemel? Hart Hybrid Uitrusting?" Kerlongsj asked as he translated the words to Dutch. Ryuuin nodded on the question that Kerlongsj asked.

"If you translate them to your language you are right. But there is more to it."

"Tabane is Nayuta's rival in engineering those machines. We have them on their watchlist but what is your problem?" Ryuuin looked over Azalof and sighed.

"How far do you think either of them is?" Azalof shrugged. "Like it is going to make a difference. It's not that the entire world is going to change because those two nutcases made some damn machine." Ryuuin glaze could only be described as damning and harsh.

"Azalof. They are going to make those machines and they are going to make sure they will be included. Either of them is capable of turning the world into their toys. I assure you that. I rather left the world in the hands of others but so far, I have nothing to turn to. They are going to get all of us and it is not going to be pleasant. There is more to it." And for the hours that passed, Ryuuin buried both Azalof and Kerlongsj in the pictures and evidence that Nayuta and Tabane were making those machines and like the USA and the USSR they were making a weapon run.

And like those two countries, the world was caught between them. Azalof made it clear to both presidents that next time they would use Europe like that, both of them were going to suffer.

"Unbelievable," Azalof said as he heard what both of them had done to others. "My wife doesn't see humans like you or me or your brother. For them, human life is nothing more than just a way of experimenting. I know they call you the bad guys but compared to them, you don't even come close." Ryuuin said and Kerlongsj didn't know what sort of monsters those two were.

He wasn't a saint by any means but even he drew the line. Killing one is one thing but the things they committed. If he ended up in hell, they would be way further than he would be. He looked over pictures and found something interesting. He saw two different pictures but they had the same content.

Both were with girls, both those girls were extremely beautiful even at their age or it might be because both of them were around his age. They had both black long hair, in one case tied up in a ponytail. They both wore school uniforms. One had a black suit while the other one had short sleeves and the color was white. They looked nearly identical. Their hairstyle and eye color, one had brown and the other one had blue, made the only difference. Next to them, was a boy, a few years younger with black hair like them and the same eye color. Both of those boys looked really similar. Taking those pics he walked to Ryuuin.

"Who are these people?" He asked, trying to hide the blush covering his face. He was never around girls so much and even on those pictures, he couldn't hide the feeling of blushing. Ryuuin and Azalof saw the reaction and while Azalof wasn't really happy, Ryuuin made a relieved sigh when he saw the pics. He hoped that young Kerlongsj found them and he saw that it was for either one or both. 'He really carries your blood, doesn't he? Looks like the legacies don't have to clash.'

"The persons in those pictures? One is Reiri and Kizuna Hida. My daughter and son. Kizuna is one of the first to have such an HHG but my wife hasn't gone further on him. I threatened her that if she'd even let him die in such a way as she did before, I would kill her. The other one is Chifuyu and Ichika Orimura." Kerlongsj wasn't sure but he saw his brother flying up and tore nearly the collar of Ryuuin when he said those names.

"Orimura? You mean that there are still of those around?" Ryuuin sighed and nodded as he pried the hands from him. "Indeed. You think you can kill them. Forget it. But before you wonder, I don't know. I want nothing to do with them. That is your problem. That's also why because I am sure they are still around and believe me, your worst will be humane compared to their softest." Kerlongsj gulped and he looked to his brother who didn't look at him.

"You didn't tell him? Well, young Kerlongsj. You might not know it but…" Ryuuin spoke up and he held a hand out for Azalof. "No, Azalof. He has to know. His legacy is the one thing that kept this world from being destroyed. He carries his blood and I want to keep it that way." Kerlongsj didn't know what he meant with that but it couldn't be good.

"Kerlongsj Orlejov. Your lines go back far and you have a past that is tightly linked to Chifuyu. Given your reaction, I might think this is going to go well. If they are still around, it might be enough to stop them."

"Enough with the cryptic messages, Ryuuin. Tell us what you're talking about." The man smiled and shook his head.

"No, Azalof. This is not your concern. This will be your destiny, Kerlongsj. Your fate lies with Chifuyu's. Of that I am certain. And from what I guess, it might be linked to Reiri's. I am glad for that." Kerlongsj shook his head a bit as he heard the messages. "Hold on, you're happy because you think I am crushing on Chifuyu and Reiri. Isn't that your daughter?"

Ryuuin smiled at him. "My dear boy, I think there is a lot out there that might not be proper. But so far, I have no idea on how things might go. But the idea that you show feelings towards those girls might not be bad given their similarities."

"Not that I don't want to embarrass my little brother's future partners but how do they fit in? And you said Chifuyu had nothing to do with her past?" Ryuuin smiled at Azalof. "Don't worry, they fled their family and I don't know who is around. There are rumors of younger siblings but I am not sure. In any case, Azalof. They are in here because Ichika, Chifuyu's younger brother and Kizuna show signs of being able to pilot those machines."

"Hold on. You said that men weren't able to pilot the Infinite Stratos and that for Heart Hybrid Gears, it was hard as well." Azalof spoke up and Ryuuin smiled again. "You forget whose blood they carry. Those guys might be able to turn the future around that I envision but in this life, I learned to bet on multiple horses."

"If you take that literal, I wouldn't do that. We're Belgian draft horses. We are slow ones." Kerlongsj said that in the most earnest voice and the three laughed their heads off. Afterward, Azalof became more and more convinced of the future that was coming and Kerlongsj sought more information of Chifuyu and Reiri.

Even after seeing their faces, he wanted to learn more about them. He also looked up the information that all of the things he saw and it was clear that whatever was coming, it was going to big and so far, he understood why Ryuuin wanted to wait before he and Azalof killed him. There was something coming that maybe they could prevent.

The night passed and Kerlongsj looked at his watch. It was past 7 am in the morning. The night had gone by as they learned of the threats. In the end, Ryuuin sat back as he took the drinks who were downed. They had plundered his collection but none of them cared about it. Ryuuin not in the slightest as this night had come to an end and his life had come to the same end as well.

"You know of the threat, Azalof. I hope you take this seriously. The threats that are coming aren't lightly and you and your cause are the ones who can stop this." Azalof nodded and Kerlongsj walked up. This was supposed to be his first kill but now, he had learned so much about the threats and his own fate.

Ryuuin motioned over to come to him. "Don't worry, young Kerlongsj. I know about my fate and I don't blame you. I was honest when I said that you two came here to kill me and I am happy about that. You will not shame or dishonor me as others would."

"But what if," Kerlongsj spoke louder, thinking about the fates that he most likely shared with Chifuyu and Reiri.

"If Reiri finds out you killed me. Tell her the story that we are in and tell her that I have agreed to this. You will not stain your hands with the blood of a man that was fighting hard. No, you saved me some grace after you killed me and you prevented the world of destruction. I have tried to stop that and I made a mess. Now, you two will do my work." Azalof nodded and Kerlongsj took a heavy breath.

"Be so kind not to make me suffer." Kerlongsj released the blade from his wrist and plunged the blade in the heart of the man. The man fought back to the shock but relaxed as he felt a warm wave going over him. He didn't fear the darkness as he was drawn in closer. "Thank you. The two of you." Kerlongsj removed the blade and closed the arms over the man's chest.

"Rust in Vrede. Rest in peace." Kerlongsj said as Azalof nodded and together the two left the place.

"I know how you feel, Kerlongsj. And don't worry, this feeling, hold on to it. When you lose that feeling, you either became a monster or you became used to it. Which is not that bad." Kerlongsj looked to Azalof who sighed and ruffled the hair.

"We became like this and we have to become killers to protect those we love. Ryuuin is right. Our past is blood-soaked and the same can be said about our fates. But please know." One hand got over Kerlongsj as they faced the sun and Azalof kneeled to him. "We aren't monsters as long we don't lose ourselves. We don't have easy lives but we will see this road. You know why?"

"Because no one else will," Kerlongsj spoke and when he had the first fresh air in twelve hours, Kerlongsj was now a full member of the Hackers.

Twelve years later.

Kerlongsj was sitting on the roof of the house where he and Anaton lived. It wasn't in the city but outside, in the country so he could clear his head. He had never gotten used of living in the city.

"Sup."

He looked up and saw the twelve-year-old son of Azalof, his brother out there. That wouldn't be weird but it was two am. He should be sleeping.

"You're supposed to be in bed?" Kerlongsj said to the kid as the kid ignored it and took his seat next to him. "Yeah, like I am going to sleep when my brother got in those moods." Anaton looked to Kerlongsj in a way Kerlongsj looked to Azalof. Anaton sat next to Kerlongsj and the Flemish Devil ruffled through the hair as Azalof did with him.

Anaton was the only one who knew the whole story that Ryuuin told him and the legacy that Kerlongsj carried with him. But he was a part of that as well. When Azalof kicked in the bucket, he left Anaton behind as the last of his three sons to carry his legacy. And Kerlongsj would be damned if anything happened. They lived a dangerous life and despite Kerlongsj huge powerup, he never believed himself to be invincible.

Nothing is invincible. If something seems invincible, people just haven't found out ways to defeat it. And Kerlongsj knew ways to defeat himself that could be done by others.

Kerlongsj sat there with Anaton in his lap looking at the stars. He had heard from what Reiri did and how the world reacted to that. He smiled as talks were going on using Kizuna. Like that was going to happen. Reiri was strong and she had Chifuyu as a colleague. And even if it came to that, Kerlongsj doubted that Kizuna was ever going to face him.

There were few who knew what sort of absolute monster Kerlongsj could be. While he had never gone too far in the darkness, Kerlongsj had absolutely no problem of residing there for extending periods of time. He never brought his own personal desire to inflict damage on those who didn't deserve it but those who did.

Well, there are multiple reasons why he was called the Flemish Devil. Kizuna knew about Kerlongsj and that part of him. As much Ichika did. They had a past with him. Kerlongsj, however, sought out to make enemies out of them given his relationship with their sisters. And they had only seen what he had done.

Not the most important part. The how. And Kerlongsj was happy they didn't. Anaton hadn't seen Kerlongsj like that. He had seen his brother furious before but the deep end, that was something Anaton never had.

Those who lived and saw Kerlongsj as the Flemish Devil were to be counted on two hands. Chifuyu and Reiri had seen Kerlongsj as the Flemish Devil a few times and both agreed that didn't change anything. Kerlongsj knew that and was eternally grateful for that.

They were similar like him in many regards and just because he chose to be a monster at times, it was a part of him that never showed. Like their brothers they understood that to protect the world, there were monsters needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ending is a bit cliché, I will admit that. But for the other parts, there are things that I thought out that could work in this story and things that go back to my routes as my first year on and my inspiration source who I haven't heard from in two years. I just hope he is alright. So a mix up from all things colliding in one.
> 
> There is a past between the major players here if my first chapter wasn't an indication. More will be revealed in the later chapters.
> 
> As for Ryuuin, in the canon series, there is no mention of Kizuna's or Reiri's father so I made an OC who filled that part. The one thing that harem anime need more is male characters besides the main hero. That might be the main reason why I made the crossovers like this.
> 
> I have spent around a midday of writing this fic and that has been too long since I did so. I have done it before. Spending days at home with just a computer, some good music and writing my time away. With my laptop, things got even easier.
> 
> Yesterday, I have done the seven Legendary missions. Took me about three hours but the finding and cleaning up of my bag made it four. For those who want to play those Legendary Missions or Incursions, make sure that the total sum of your team commendation score is at least 10 000, your own counted in.
> 
> I looked up the score before I began and it saved me a big headache.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thank you for reading.
> 
> Saluut.


	7. Peace at one end, problems at another.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Resolving of a past with issues on the other end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not been that long but for me, it has been a few days. School really is eating my time away and the weeks fly by. I turned 23 recently and I am happy that the parties are over so far. I get the point that those are going on for me and I am happy to see some family and friends but like with anything, they eat my time away.
> 
> Luckily Christmas holidays are coming around as well so I am happy but I got one exam before the holidays but unlike last year, I'll stay home. I can focus on my other works then. And I got one full day off tomorrow so I am going to use that to study and catch up with my works.
> 
> But for now, I need an hour to get the mind of my studies and write for a bit. Also, I found an opening song for this fic. Heroes must return. I normally would have used it for the third Arc in Afraid to shoot strangers but this is going to be faster. So why not here?
> 
> As for the song, it is called Heroes must return from Within Silence.
> 
> I would have made an opening as I did with Afraid to shoot strangers but I wouldn't find the time to write it out and put this online on Sunday evening. So that's why I am going to keep that for later. I think I should be able to post it this week.

When Ichika and Houki were back in the classroom, it was empty. The students had to stay till four pm but were allowed to leave afterward And the two weren't exceptions to that. While this normally would be seen as blasphemy, it was because the schools mixing.

So far, for Ichika was lucky that his sister egged him to learn about the Infinite Stratos and he had a knack for the stuff, he wasn't too far behind the theory of the Infinite Stratos. It gave him an advantage he normally wouldn't have if he didn't learn about the machine. But as it was said, Chifuyu egged him to learn and he didn't really mind. Couple that with his own sister knowing a lot, Ichika was further prepared than he normally would have been.

It wasn't really forcing him like his sister normally would do but she just told him which gave him the fire to start and he learned a lot more during those days. He knew well about the internal structures, works and politics surrounding not only the Infinite Stratos but also the Heart Hybrid Gears.

So instead of an ignorant idiot who had a lot of catching up to do, Ichika was more than prepared. Not that it really mattered as the schools mixed. It was seldom made easy for everyone at the school. So the students who arrived had settled in and waited till others would come later and tried to learn about the machines so that they had some ideas what they would face later on.

Ichika had been happy so far. He had seen Houki again and their friendship was intact. The same could be said about Kizuna, although that relationship was different from the one with Houki. Ichika didn't see his admission to Infinite Ataraxia Academy as the name for the school was still up for debate. And he had Mattheus who was of the same mind.

So three guys who looked at their situation as a major pain instead.

Houki looked at the sun setting and she was joined by Ichika. Unlike normally, he'd interrupt her thinking but now, it was more of a pleasant pull that pulled her out of it.

"How did you accidently end up here? Given how things went with your sister, I though you wouldn't want anything to do with the Infinite Stratos." Ichika asked bluntly the question that had been plaguing his mind as soon he saw her. Houki would normally react violently but something in his voice made her calm her reaction and think before she opened her mouth.

"My sister dropped by one day. She told me that with my name, I would have a target painted on my back for the rest of my life. I could go into hiding like her or I could learn about the machines. Given who she is, my sister told me she'd made me an unit. I'd get it one of these days. When, your guess might be as good as mine." Ichika looked at her beautiful face.

"I see. You still have mixed feelings about her." Ichika had learned to read his friends and had gotten good at it. Houki looked now in the eyes of her eldest friends and there were some tears, threatening to spill out.

"She took six years from me. Six." She said and Ichika was ready to go down this hole. "Six years from you or six without me? I think you're angry at Tabane-san because of our promise, right?"

Houki wondered what happened to him in all those years as her eyes were now ready to break down. But another part was happy about it as she remembered the promise the two made all those years ago.

"Our promise?" Houki asked as it was Ichika's turn to be hurt. "Don't tell me you have forgotten about it."

"You're talking about me winning the championship." Ichika had a relieved face now and Houki had a hard time standing on her own two feet. There was no one around and the words her sister spoke to her range in her head.

'What happened last time you weren't honest about yourself? You remembered how much it hurt. I was the one who made the machine but you were the one who couldn't speak the words. Houki-chan. There is a chance that Ikkun can pilot the Infinite Stratos. If he can, he will be sent to the ISA. You think that he won't find a girl there. With how good of a catch he is? I think that even with a claim, there will be girls after him left and right. So if you want Ikkun, go get him. And don't pin the blame on me.'

Houki was thinking back and her sister was right. She hadn't forgotten about it either. She walked in Ichika's arms and gave him the hug she wanted him to give for years. "I haven't forgotten." She said and looked into his brown eyes. Her blue eyes wanted to get closer to him but he stopped her.

"Please. No. I have not forgotten but with the situation, we are in." Houki wanted to kiss him so badly but she understood. In all honesty, she wasn't ready either.

"I just want you. Why did you stop me?"

"I just want this to be right. And while I admit, you have become a beautiful young woman, we still haven't seen each other for six years. We just can't start with this." Houki was somewhat disappointed. She could have easily forced herself on him but she was strangely glad he wouldn't take advantage of her. And if she would have done so, she'd hurt him. And she couldn't bear that thought. (Yes, I alter her character a bit. Far less tsun, a lot more dere)

"I understand. I just hope that you get my feelings." Ichika was happy his sister nudged him with some small incentive.

"It took me long enough to figure that one out. But please, let me figure things out." Ichika asked and for his honest reply, she gave him a peck on the cheek. "Figure it out and I hope you find something. But don't forget. I am here." He replied by her kiss on her forehead. The two walked away pleasantly chatting.

What both didn't know was that they were being watched by Chifuyu who overlooked the whole incident from the teacher's room. "Good evening, Chifuyu."

She looked into green eyes of Kerlongsj. He had an uncanny ability to look up information. It made him the best way to find something out but he could be annoying with his own ideas. But with this one, she had to hand it to him. "I still want to know why you told me that I should tell my little brother that Houki loves him. And that he needs to be clear."

"I wouldn't think Ichika would be happy with my text. And this will save you a lot of trouble and drama. Houki needs to be clear with her feelings and with Ichika, he is a spot that will attract attention from all sorts. Especially if I read the files correctly, you got a lot of problems coming your way."

Chifuyu sighed on the remark. "If you know so much, why don't you teach my class?"

Her snark was met a grin. "Why wouldn't I teach your class? What might be the reason that I am not a teacher on a place that is on the other end of the world? You might have to tell me?"

"Sarcasm with you have always worked horribly right on you. But why did you want me to send Ichika the text?" Chifuyu snarked back and the Flemish Devil sighed on the remark of one of the two women who captured his heart?

"Did you really think I have forgotten about our pasts? Chifuyu, I know what is going to happen to your brother. He is the type of guy who will attract several girls and given the…"

"Stop." Chifuyu cut him off. She did not want Kerlongsj to talk about that. Fate had funny ways to change its course. She and Reiri had a first class seat for that.

"Okay but a bit of direction can get a guy a long way. He is the one guy in one section and the student body of males is vastly outnumbered by the females. He is going to attract girls and you need to find ways to make it work."

"You're saying that my brother will have lots of girls around him?" Kerlongsj scoffed on that matter.

"He's in Amaterasu. That is going to consist of him, Kizuna, three girls who use an HHG and the pilots at your school who use a Personal Unit. They will go through hell and that's where you learn to have positive feelings for others. With Kizuna, that are the girls using the HHG, with Ichika, I wouldn't be surprised he win over the girls over like that. In the end, it did wonders for us, right?"

The blush on her face gave that away. "Come on. You can't compare us with them. Besides, it was us who came to you with that idea that we had. And you had no complaints. Kerlongsj smiled at her and he leaned his head back.

"No sane guy would have complaints about that. I mean. Come on. Two beautiful women come to me with the idea that they like you and they want you to share you. What do I have to complain? Besides, it's not really sharing, right? But now is not the time to dwell on that but you and I know that the honesty we had to make that work. The same things with Ichika and Kizuna are going to happen. We can't stop that. The only thing you can do is look over them."

Suddenly, a second body joined Chifuyu. "Hello, Reiri," Kerlongsj said to the second woman who loved him. "Isn't it our jobs as older sisters to look over our younger brothers?" Reiri joked and the two women shared a laugh. Kerlongsj laughed green on that.

"Yeah but only after I told you two, that you should do that. In any case, Ichika and Kizuna are what? My brothers in law? And they're too close to me. Besides Reiri. I only gave a suggestion. You acted on it Chifuyu." Chifuyu nodded on that sentiment and Reiri gave her partner a squeeze.

"Speaking about looking over, Reiri. What the fuck was the point of revealing Kizuna's ability? My guys got that record and they have found the biggest piece of entertainment for a long time." Kerlongsj fought the grin off his face as he had seen the footage as well. He had a good laugh out of it, despite the things he felt for Kizuna.

"Really? I thought your guys found the footage of Anita Sarkeesian getting the snot beaten out of her by you was the best thing of entertainment ever. By the way, you have our compliments on that." Kerlongsj grin fell off his face. While he'd admit that the beating was enjoyable, the headache was huge he had to deal with.

It did give him good and bad press, although the former outmatched the first. A lot of guys around the globe were happy to see that happening.

Chifuyu and Reiri shared a look, enjoying the Flemish Devil embarrassed. Both were agreeing that they had beauty and that showing that wasn't a problem. It was only a matter how you showed it. They had enjoyed the footage. When Sarkeesian questioned Kerlongsj inability and the insult that no woman with the right mind would choose him, except those who had qualities who weren't too favorable.

He couldn't really tell that to Sarkeesian he wasn't fucking not one but two women who were seen as the apex of the female gender. Instead, he nearly killed her.

"Okay, no dwelling on that. Rei. Why did you do that?"

Liking that nickname, she sighed. "I did that to protect him. I'll admit that what I did was moronic but by destroying his social life, no one would come close to him on his or how volition. She summed up the entire study body at large.

Kerlongsj was so happy he didn't have to deal with that sort of bullshit. "And for social life, he got several beauties to do lecherous stuff with. What should he complain about?" Kerlongsj sighed.

"Do you know that guys need others guys as well. I suppose that Ichika is around him as he is part of the squad." Chifuyu nodded and there were nearly equal scowls on their faces. Kerlongsj understood as they were being used as pawns in this game. But much like a certain anime, the pawns that Reiri and Chifuyu were they fell in love with a king.

The Brunhilde and the principal looked to Kerlongsj who was now happy with them. "So things are kicking off?" Kerlongsj nodded.

"I have sent the files to you. So far I can see, what you requested, it is correct. Reiri, all the ones are there for you. Chifuyu, you got a few more problems coming your way." both women were back at to the world and they agreed that Kerlongsj changed their lives.

"Thank you, Kerlongsj."

"This is a real help."

"You're welcome. I just hope we will see each other again soon. Watch your backs. I need to go." Kerlongsj moved to the computer to shut it down. "Goodnight, girls."

"Good morning, dear." Chifuyu looked like the screen where the man that captured her heart was on a minute ago. She looked up to Reiri. "I had an idea you'd join in."

The question on her mind could finally be asked. "Please tell me it wasn't your idea to let Ichika, Houki, and God knows how many other pilots to join in with Amaterasu." Reiri wrapped her arms around her counterpart.

"It wasn't my idea but it is the only way for us to protect Kizuna. The only way to make this work was this ridiculous plot. You and I both know how this game is played. We are both pawns in this game and we just have to wait. We couldn't avoid this." Chifuyu sighed as the Brunhilde began to break in her tough woman persona. The number of people who knew this side of Chifuyu or Reiri for that matter was able to be counted on one hand.

Both of them looked at the outside and to the school.

"You know what I am thinking Reiri."

"That you're happy that we got Kerlongsj to help us."

"The Flemish Devil."

"And we're demons in his army."

Meanwhile, the cafeteria was open and inside was a lively affair. Ichika and Houki were happily chatting as they made their way to the place where they'd fill their bellies. The most exquisite smells filled the noses and made the bellies of the student body rumble. Ichika found the three guys of the classroom sitting with just three of them alone. They were alone and so far, none of them really seemed to mind that.

Houki stood for a dilemma. She could sit with Ichika and get this claim (so far she had that) but she had to share the table with Kizuna. but she had to interact with him rather sooner than later so she agreed. Both of them took a Japanese meal with everything on. Kizuna had the same thing. For Mattheus, he had a whole plate set with potatoes, vegetables and a carcass of a chicken.

Speaking about the Flemish man. It had been two days and around now, their bodies were getting back to a hundred 100%. Again Mattheus ate like there was no tomorrow as he was cleaning the meat from the bones of the chicken, evoking some raised eyebrows from the table, save from Joel who had gotten pretty used to the sight.

The Irish boy had eaten his meal.

"You're really hungry?" Mattheus put his finger up to silence Ichika and he began to eat again. Joel sighed as he explained why his brother ate like that.

"Don't worry guys. Mattheus is a pretty big meat eater and you don't have to worry. He's a barbarian, to begin with." Mattheus stopped eating for a sec. Without setting the carcass down, he glared to Joel with a glare that could be equal to two big sisters and flipped him off and began to eat again.

The group looked a bit shocked but even more, as Joel return the flipping. "Don't you have any manners?"

Ichika asked and Joel crossed his arms. "I do have them. Just a different set of values. What you see as rude, I see as normal. Get used to it." Joel said as Mattheus wiped his hands at the napkins. "Joel makes a point, Orimura."

The oldest guy didn't mind of calling last names as he was used to last name basis as that was a form of manners he could work with. And because they weren't too close and one messing things up was enough. The three Japanese looked at the two who had calmed down.

"How can you eat so much?'" It was Houki who spoke now. Mattheus opened his mouth but instead of an answer, a burp came out. Loud enough for the entire school to look up to. "Sorry." He said as he turned red.

"And to answer your question, I am finally getting a normal body again." Kizuna sighed as he and Ichika shared a laugh. Houki sighed and by the time, they all calmed down, they realized that despite Mattheus being a Flemish guy, he was a part of the group like they were. And for some reason, Mattheus was good at breaking down the walls that the three had built up.

As Joel said, he had a different set of values compared to them but they were part of the same crew. And for now, it was clear that Kizuna had no real idea how he should get closer to the three girls. So far, Aine, Hayuru, and Yurishia didn't make much a move towards him.

Given that it was his first day here that he got his social life down the drains, it was something he should have seen coming. For now, he wasn't going to figure that one out. He was more interested in the stories Mattheus and Joel brought on the table. The evening came by and the things he'd think about tomorrow would be for tomorrow. As for Houki, despite being the only female in the group now, she had found it that bad. So far, she got those guys and who else might come, was for later.

What none of the guys didn't get was that they were being watched. One girl with blond hair in that got her hair in curls like drills. Her light blue eyes looked at Ichika in particular as someone that had a superiority complex. She couldn't help but wonder why things were so dreadful in Japan. Not only did those Heart Hybrid Gears take up much of the spotlights but she herself had been assigned in a class with those guys.

There were others eyes as well. A fellow blonde looked at Kizuna with some sort of underlying hunger in her eyes as she cast the few spare glances she could manage. She was interested in him but so far, she couldn't hope to get too close to him now. She wasn't sure how her followers should react and for now, she would bide her time.

Another girl with blue eyes and black hair in long twin tails also looked at those guys, especially some sort of shock. Whereas the first girl that looked at Kizuna, had some interest, she was more hoping to stay away from him.

The last girl had silver hair and red eyes. She was sitting alone and unlike the others, she had no real idea what she should do. There was something that said to get closer to them but she didn't feel it as right. So like the others, she waited.

Due to the school not open yet but the accommodations open, for some it felt like a holiday. The cafeteria stayed open for late in the evening and chatting was done as Mattheus heard stories from the others as they shared some common interest.

Mattheus and Joel got two more guys to round their squad for The Division Three. Mattheus started to play when he was a younger boy. In the end, the hours flew by as the cafeteria grew up empty and Joel was ready to go to bed as he was draped over Mattheus' shoulder. A shared look made it clear that a bed was something all required.

The group walked to the dorms in some silence as they parted ways at different rooms. Mattheus was ready to crash in and fall asleep but he brushed his teeth after Ichika was done. He looked at Ichika asleep. He noticed something with both him and Kizuna. The two boys hung on his words like he was the Gospel and looked up to him. Something told him that none of them had a father figure in their life. No father to talk about guy stuff, no uncle who allowed you do the stuff that your father wouldn't want, no brother that helped you with homework.

Those guys had no one as he had seen that so many times. So while Kizuna was a leader, it was his job as the oldest to keep watch over them. Well, if that was what it took to have a family, so be it.

On the other side of the globe.

Kerlongsj Orlejov couldn't say he liked paperwork but it was something someone had to do. He had been awake for a while now and the chat that he got with Reiri and Chifuyu helped him through it. His gut told him that things were going on. While he wouldn't just rely on that, it was something that warned him before.

When he was done with his work, he had most of his stuff done and was ready to pass it to others. This wasn't his most favorite job and while he had those under him, who were better suited for this, there were papers that couldn't pass by others. But for now, most of the stuff was done for now and the horror should return later on.

Kerlongsj pondered who he could give this to. As Hackers, they had taken in refugees before. The only condition was that you had to work for him. When a few immigrants complained about that, Kerlongsj mercilessly killed him to the point that it was a public execution. The others took up the work.

As a human, you had a recourse that could be used in some way. The Hackers were so diverse and had so many spots where a guy could work. It didn't matter what sort of work. Kerlongsj could offer you the job.

Pondering where he should move a few of his mercenaries now out of Eastern Europe, he got a knock on his door.

"Ja." He said in Flemish as he was more at home in that. It was weird for him to see Sander, a guy that was part of his crew when he was still the young Devil.

"Sander, wat doe jij hier maat .  **(Sander, what are you doing here, my friend?)."**  He asked the claw man of his group. When Kerlongsj rose to the seat as the leader, the four boys under him had all gotten seats where their talents could be used for the best. Sander had risen to be one of his intelligence agencies.

While it was nepotism, Kerlongsj wasn't sure who he could trust. After all, he was one of the most feared men in a lot of parts of the world. But as long corruption wasn't around, no one complained. And while all his friends had gotten their seats, Kerlongsj merely told them where to go and to earn that spot. There was nothing that could be inherited by some way.

It saved Kerlongsj from generals letting their incompetent sons taking over duties, killing hundreds of men.

There were guys who were the sons of. But for Kerlongsj, it made his point clear.

"Hallo Kerlongsj. Ik ben bang dat ik slecht nieuws heb. En ik ben degene die het heeft gevonden.  **(Hello, Kerlongsj. I am afraid I got some bad news. And I am the guy who found it.)"**  Sander took a breath as he tossed a map on his friend's desk.

Kerlongsj opened it as he read the files. "Sander?"

"Ja."

"Ben ik correct als ik zeg dat we Nayuta Hida kwijt zijn?  **(Am I correct in assuming that we have lost track of Nayuta Hida as of now?)"** Kerlongsj asked as he looked at his friend and he figured why he came here. Sander could hold off his former captain for a bit longer than five minutes in case Kerlongsj lost his temper. It had been rare as the Flemish Devil got better at it.

He never really killed anyone in that sort of rage fit but he was known for not liking bullshit.

"Ik ben bang van wel sir. Ik weet dat je niet met bullshit kan lachen maar we zijn daar vijftien minuten achter gekomen.  **(I am afraid so sir. I know that you don't have that sort of humor but it has been)**  He looked at his watch  **(fifteen minutes since we found out.)".** Sander spoke again and Kerlongsj wasn't sure how he should see this. Sander was the guy who had set up men on any place on earth. It was by him Kerlongsj could keep track of his threats, persons of interest or development.

Nayuta was being monitored and watched twenty-four seven ever since that night. But for Kerlongsj, it was clear that contact was lost. And Kerlongsj wasn't sure how he should react to that.

"Had je geen teams dat op haar letten? (Didn't you have teams who kept an eye on her?)". Sander nodded as his former captain spoke.

"Die hadden we inderdaad. 75 en dat waren goede mensen. 40 hackers, door mij uitgekozen. 25 die werkten met een extern contract and 10 freelancers die een geweldige reputatie hadden. Ik ben door al hun screening geweest en ik kan je hier en nu zweren, maat. Ik heb zelden zoveel talent samen gezien.  **(We had those indeed. 75 en those were of the best. 40 hackers, handpicked by me, 25 who worked with an extern contract and 10 freelancers. All with an outstanding reputation. I went through all their files and I can swear here and now. I have never seen that much talent altogether).**  One could call Sander naïve but Kerlongsj wasn't one of them. The earnestly was why he chose Sander to be his intelligence officer.

He was honest and earnest, not naïve.

"Je zei hadden.  **(You said had?)** " Kerlongsj spoke on.

"We hadden voor tien minutes radio stilte van ze allemaal. Dat was niet juist. Ik heb backup gestuurd.  **(For ten minutes, it was radio silence. All of them. It wasn't right. I sent back up**.)" Kerlongsj hoped that he wasn't right.

"Je gaat me toch niet vertellen.  **(You are not going to tell me.)"** His voice faltered.

"Jawel." Sander spoke up again.

"Allemaal?  **(All of them)** "

"Ik wil niet in detail gaan, baas. We weten allebei dat we geen heilige zijn maar wat ik lees. Er waren een aantal jonge gasten. Die jongens verloren hun lunch en zelfs de meest getrainde en ervarenste van die mannen waren ziek. Ze hebben niet echt gedetailleerd geweest in hun rapportering maar ik ga ze dat nu echt niet kwalijk nemen.  **(I don't want to go in detail boss. We both know we ain't saints but the stuff I read. A couple of the young guys were with them. Those boys lost their lunch and even the most experienced and trained of the men were sick at the sigh. They didn't go in detail in their report but I am not going to blame them.)"**

"Godverdomme.  **(Goddamnit)** " Kerlongsj muttered. It was a dangerous life but he loathed that part.

"Zeg dat wel baas. Zeg dat wel.  **(You can say that again boss)** " Kerlongsj took a few breaths and looked at Sander. He had an idea that things were kicking off too soon, too fast and too hard for him.

"Dus in andere woorden. Nayuta, een van onze gevaarlijkste vijanden is spoorloos. Heeft niemand haar terug gevonden.  **(In other words, Nayuta, one of our most dangerous foes is gone without a trace. Does no one found her back?)** " Kerlongsj spoke again and Sander shook his head.

"Waarschuwingen zijn verstuurd. Maar voor de rest. Niemand heeft haar gezien. Oftewel duurt het even voor we haar vinden of..  **(Warnings were sent. But for now, no one saw her. It might take a while before we find her or.)** " Sander spoke and shut up as Kerlongsj lifted his hand.

"Je hebt een week om ook maar het kleinste spoor van haar terug te vinden. Heb je tegen dan niks, moeten we verder gaan kijken. Spaar geen moeite of kosten. Ik wil weten waar zij uithangt.  **(You got one week to find even the smallest trace from her. Don't spare men nor cost. I want to know where she is.)** "Sander wanted to protest but he shut up when Kerlongsj lifted his hand.

"Wat zijn de repercussies mocht ik haar niet terug vinden?  **(What are the repercussions if I don't find her back?)** "Sander wanted to know what he started and he feared as Kerlongsj walked up to him and clapsed him on the shoulders.

"Als je haar niet terug vind, kan dat twee zaken beteken. Oftwel is ze naar de Zuidpool verhuisd of ze is verdwenen van deze aarde. Dus dat kan geen goed nieuws zijn op welke manier dan ook. Ik heb vertrouwen in jou. Ik weet wat voor een man je bent, Sander. Vinden we haar niet zo terug, dan vrees ik dat we donkere tijden tegemoet gaan.  **(If you don't find her back. It might mean two things. Either she moved to Antarctica or she is gone from this earth. That isn't good news in any sort of way. I trust you, Sander. I know what sort of guy you are. If we don't find her back, I'm afraid that we will face dark times.)** "

Sander knew that his captain was done talking. Saluting he left the room and Kerlongsj waited until the door closed. A scream, far too human, roached from his throat and raced throughout the building.

The Hackers got the memo not to drop by and no one would come near to Kerlongsj. The Flemish Devil went up to the roof and looked over the city. If he smoked, he'd burn through a package. It couldn't be a coincidence. Ichika as Kizuna getting their machines as Nayuta went off the grid. And he had 75 dead people. Just great.

He hated it when he lost people but why he'd normally be concerned about that but for now, he got to deal with Nayuta. From the two, he had a bigger loathing for Nayuta instead of Tabane. Tabane was one messed up thing but even her worst couldn't come close to Nayuta.

Something had happened and he and his organization were in the storm. But even so, he and his boys would fight back.

Pondering, he would wait until he was sure about her mother's disappearance before he'd let Reiri or Chifuyu know of what was going on. He thought back on it.

He had multiple close encounters with the bunny often enough and she could explain where her machines came from. With Nayuta, he couldn't do that. He had never faced. She was always gone or protected. But even so, Kerlongsj never got closer in how the HHG came in to being. And that infuriated the Flemish Devil to no end.

But even so, one thing was clear. The Hackers were ready to face and destroy any threat that came their way. That was clear when the HHG and IS came out and they still stood.

The Hackers could anything. Even if was beating a God.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you figure it out, drop by and I'll explain it to you. There will be a lot of stuff going on. I really hoped to get the song but it is past ten at my place now and I don't have time to work out a song. Or leave a long explaining. I am trying to figure a tone or idea with this fic. Or Afraid To Shoot Strangers for that matter.
> 
> I had a rocky weekend to say the least but I got things worked out for now. I really hope that I can get more studies and chapters done later. And that I can publish the chapter I have planned for En Route.
> 
> Nothing else to say, got a few more followers and favorites since last time. Guys, drop by with a review. I don't bite.
> 
> Unless I got burned.
> 
> Saluut.


	8. Heroes must return.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Openings song of this fic. Heroes must return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told you guys I'd make an intro song. So here it is. Heroes must return from Within Silence. Underground metal band from Eastern Europe. Bit cheesy but more fitting for an anime like this.
> 
> Like I said, I would have chosen this for the third big season in Afraid to shoot strangers but it would take too long so here it is.

* * *

Musical intro.

 **From 0:00 till 0:11,**  you just the sun rising from the East as it shows the altered version of the ISA as a couple of characters are already awake.

 **From 0:11 till 0:13** , you have Kizuna standing up and he is walking down a path.

 **From 0:13 till 0:15,**  it changes to Ichika meeting Kizuna at that same path.

 **From 0:15 till 0:17,**  you get the two boys walking down a path that has become the same one.

 **From 0:17 till 0:23** , the school begins to become more clear as the boys look at the entrance where Aine, Hayuru, Yurishia, Silvia, Houki, Rin, Cecilia, Charlotte, Laura, Kanzashi and Tatenashi are gathered.

 **From 0:23 till 0:30,**  the guys begin to walk up to them. Both of them having an easy smile on their faces.

 **From 0:30 till 0:40** , the title screen appears. Infinite Stratos vs Masou Gakuen HxH.

When the singer begins, the world switches away from the title.

**I've walked through a world on fire**

[Kizuna walks through a path that is covered in fire while he is in his suit]

**A stranger in the garden of my life**

[It flicks over to Ichika who is walking a similar path but instead of fire, it is a garden, filled with the most beautiful flowers on can think of.]

**Waiting in hope**

[It changes to Houki who looks up the sky while her hair gets blown away by the wing]

**Now we must break away**

[From Houki, we go over to Aine who is sitting in a lab room as her child version is saved from her grown up version]

**All for one, one for all**

[You have two groups that meet here. The HHG group, which consists of only four members and the Infinite Stratos group who is consisting out of nine members]

**We're tired of dreaming**

[Mattheus looks up the sky as he got his rifle in his lap. From the sky, it is to the groups as he neither part of the HHG nor of the Infinite Stratos]

**Leave your fears**

[It goes to Chifuyu who is standing at her own group looking over them. She is joined by Reiri in that shot.]

**No matter who you are**

[As the group is now in the class, you got Mattheus who has Joel in his lap. How much he dislikes it, he is part of this group.]

**We want a change**

[You get Rin bursting in as the girls are surrounding the two guys.]

**A higher power drives us**

[It flicks over to the show of the girls in the outfits as the guys are standing their in their own uniforms. For the HHG girls, that is just the outfit they got from the canon series. Same with the Infinite Stratos as their outfit is a consisting of a swimsuit. The only difference is Mattheus who is dressed in a jacket]

**Together we'll turn the world**

[The machines are deployed as they show off their skills in the skies]

**The calling of the streets**

[The group moves along on the street that is their school.]

**Heroes must return**

[The part of Heroes mu, that is for Ichika as he uses his Byakushiki. The St return is for Kizuna who uses Eros to show off his own powers]

**We're the angels of mankind**

[As the group moves through the sky, you have Houki clashing with Hayuru. Yurishia gets backup from Charlotte and Cecilia in terms of fire power.]

**And our spirit never dies**

[Mattheus aims the gun and pulls the trigger.]

**Heroes must return**

[It cuts to Ichika and Kizuna blocking each other]

**Will we ever learn to forgive?**

[We cut to Kerlongsj who is sitting as general looking over his troops]

**I hope one day we will believe**

[After that, it is back to Japan where the groups hangs out.]

During the instrumental break, you got Kizuna performing his duty as Eros pilot as Ichika hangs out with each of the girls of his harem.

In the meanwhile, Mattheus plays a game with Joel.

**The wonders of love and life**

[It goes over Ichika who wakes up in the middle of the girls]

**Leave no place for our hate and pride**

[The girls look over him and instead of their usual reaction, they just happily sigh.]

**In the souls of the brave**

[You can look inside Kizuna who walks through the universe and his own soul in the HHG.]

**Let the world fall apart**

[The world breaks down around him.]

**But we will overcome**

[Kizuna got a hand from Mattheus and Ichika to pick him. He stands up and the guys dust him off.]

**The calling of the streets**

[The group moves again over the street as they are now just one group]

**Heroes must return**

[During this part, the group moves in the sky]

**We're the angels of mankind**

[As Ichika and Kizuna are both in the skies, they move along the way.]

**And our spirit never dies**

[It goes over to Laura using her powers from the Odin Eyes as she uses her own powers. After that, Tatenashi and Kanzashi move along in some way as they are sisters.]

**Heroes must return**

[It goes over to Kerlongsj who is sitting with Anaton next to him as they look at a picture of Azalof in the older man's hands].

**Will we ever learn to forgive?**

[It focus on him having the picture in his hands as two pairs of hands are touching him.]

**I hope one day we will believe**

[He looks up to see Reiri and Chifuyu as they lean in for a kiss. Anaton smiles but he looks away.]

**Musical break starting from 3:31 till 3:58**

During this, you have similar fight scenes as the group fights drones or the Silver Gospel. You got Ichika using his Reiraku Byakuya with Houki helping him out as Laura uses her blades to cut away. Yurishia who uses her bombardment to cause the earth to shake. Rin who moves in after she is covered by Hayuru. Aine who slams the robots apart with her bare hands.

In the end, you got Mattheus aiming his rifle. After he pulled the bolt straight, he looks to his back to see Joel as the two deploy the White Death.

**The callings of the streets**

[From that part on, it goes to Ichika and Kizuna meeting at the crossroads. They look up to see each other at the opposite and at their sides, Kerlongsj with Anaton at one and at the other, Mattheus with Joel.]

**Heroes must return**

[The four look up to see the girls of their schools. With a smile, they look at them.]

**Your love is burning deep inside**

[A burning core is shown.]

**Don't be afraid**

[Ichika got his head down as he looks over to his girls as they give him a nod.]

**We'll make it right**

[He smiles and he joins them with Mattheus who stands outside the room.]

**Heroes must return**

[The Hunter looked at his side to see Kizuna surrounded by his girls.]

**The hero in us all will scream**

[In the end, they are back outside. All looking over the school in their units. Kerlongsj stands next to Chifuyu and Reiri who sent him a happy look.]

**We must return**

[Afterwards, the screens turns black.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is it for now. I was intending to get this opening on the last chapter but I couldn't find the time for it last Sunday. So that's why I posted it now.
> 
> I am thinking about new ideas and chapters to work out on different fics. See you on the next chapter.
> 
> Saluut.


	9. Omake: Blood brothers.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little idea that I got from the song of the same name. Band: Iron Maiden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an idea that I got laying around and now, I got some time to work it out. I hope you guys don't mind. This story is more a dump of ideas and stuff instead of a real fanfic. If you want something similar, look up Afraid to shoot strangers. That is a lot more serious in tone setting and it has a larger focus.
> 
> For those who are wondering about it, this story has a larger focus on the characters, original and canon instead on a plot.

Kerlongsj sat down with a picture in his hands. It had been a few rocky nights. Alcohol wasn't a part of his life but now, he could have used a bottle. Not that it would do him much good. His thoughts brought himself back to a time where he was in, where he is now and where he would go later.

In the garden of life, he walked alone as he was lost. There was no one around him when he was ten years old. Crying and stumbling the place, he had no one to rely on, no one that would pick him up in his or her arms and tell him it would be fine. That he would be fine. There was no one and that was something Kerlongsj missed. He walked on and cried.

Suddenly, a hand came out and he looked in the face of a handsome, young man. That man had blond hair like him and the eyes were the same. He was tall as well and he showed a lot as Caucasian. Kerlongsj took the hand of the man and he walked with the man.

That man would show Kerlongsj the ways and he would train him and make sure he'd be fine. He taught Kerlongsj how to fight and how to protect himself and others. He learned how to control the powers within him. He taught Kerlongsj how to make friends and he learned Kerlongsj how he should fight for others.

But then, Kerlongsj smiled and turned his to his side. And the man fell down an edge. Kerlongsj raced to him as he wanted to catch the man back up and get him back on the cliffside. But he was too late. The man pushed Kerlongsj back and Kerlongsj ended up as he wanted to save the man. He tried to fall back as he felt two slender hands pull him back.

Kerlongsj looked over to Reiri and Chifuyu, both shocked to see their man like that and they shake their head. Wrapping their arms around the weeping Devil, they comforted him as Kerlongsj doesn't hide the feelings of hurt and betrayal. They know and see it but can't understand it. They haven't lost someone like him.

Afterward, he feels his angels must return. And he stands up as he dried up his tears. He stands up and looks over the edge that he wanted to go after. But then he hears another crying. And he walks up to the source. A young boy, ten years old that was walks around the garden of life.

At that moment, Kerlongsj could see what Azalof did for him all those years ago. He picked him up from the street and raised him. And now it was his turn to pay back the debt. Kerlongsj walked up to the boy and he lifted him from the ground. The boy smiles through the tears and Kerlongsj calls the boy Anaton.

Back in his room, he looks up to see Anaton extending a hand to take a walk through the garden of life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I advise you guys tune up the song of Iron Maiden. It might give you guys a good idea how this should be read. I am also working on a new chapter of the Graduated Student and the Irish street punk. Stay around and hope for a miracle.
> 
> Saluut.


	10. As one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small bit I thought off so let's get this started. Ghosts looking at living.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The wonders of technology. Same shit I said about a fic that I published a year ago. This is something that has been part of my imagination for a while. This is partly inspired by a song of DKM. I don't know why but the song was stuck in my head today.
> 
> And because I wanted to write some stuff out before I focus on En route, now, it is time for this fic. Been a while since I wrote on this. Btw. This has some extras added to it.
> 
> I was thinking of posting this small part on my fic Comforting a rough heart but I have decided against it.
> 
> I was first thinking about making this a fic focused Kerlongsj and his possible son (no, not Anaton) but when I listened to those lyrics, I figured I could use it somewhere else.
> 
> Still, this is not spoilers. More like a big what if scenario and looks from the death.

Tonight my son, I'll heed the call If you're to live, then I must fall

Ryuuin would freely admit that those words where he had been living by. Ever since his wife started on those experiments on Kizuna, he had seen what those things could do to him. He wasn't happy.

Frankly, he was horrified by what those things could do. That Tabane did those things as well, it made him even sadder He had seen what the Infinite Stratos were and how the fight between them and the Heart Hybrid Gear only caused damage, hurt and pain to those around them.

His daughter. Dear God, Reiri. He hadn't been around Reiri in a long time. She had grown up to such a beauty. She had become so much like her mother. Luckily for Ryuuin, only in appearance. Not in her mind.

No, Reiri hadn't been anything like Nayuta and Ryuuin thanked the Gods for that. He was happy that he had entrusted her to Kerlongsj. That Flemish Devil. The older Japanese man had never seen someone who took family more seriously.

Family wasn't who you died for. It was who looked after and who you protected. Now, Ryuuin had seen what happened to Kizuna. Good friends around him and women as well who loved him.

He had yet to see what those guys have been doing and how they helped him out in the matches between them. How Ichika was a good friend for him and how he looked after him.

Much like that Flemish man. Mattheus Adjzof and that young protege of his, Joel Pearce. He wasn't interested in getting in between the girls that he had foreseen Kizuna would become close to. Brothers in arms and brothers in blood. Like he and Kizuna were. The group grew and he was happy to see that his little son had grown so much. Reiri and Chifuyu couldn't choose a better man to look after them. And for that, he was happy.

The fight that showed Kerlongsj and the shock on how familiar Kizuna and Ichika greeted him. It showed that Ichika and Kizuna had been good men. They liked Kerlongsj, even with the knowledge of who laid in their sister's bed. They had been happy to see their sisters had a good man looking after them.

And even so, they weren't the ones who could talk about morality in that matter.

Kerlongsj had joked around and he had promised Kizuna and Ichika that he would look after them. Especially with the events that happened between them. Normally, it wasn't wise but in Kerlongsj's case, recourses were enough and he could protect those around him.

He could look after them as well. They were his little brothers as well.

Ryuuin had walked between them and he had seen how happy Kizuna got. He saw the fights that he had been in and the women, monsters, being and Gods he faced.

While it was something to be happy about, there was just something about having guys around. Kizuna wasn't the only one who had females left and right. Ichika had proved to carry his legacy as well and women of every sort had fallen for him as well.

Mattheus had also attracted his fair share of girls who had some sort of feelings for him.

When two opposites met, the most beautiful things could happen. And when the world of Vatlantis learned of the world of the Hackers, two opposites met and the most beautiful things happened during the days. A world filled with women met a world that had mostly single guys.

Kizuna wasn't a part of that. He had his own girls and when the things calmed down.

You had years later and he had waited anxiously at the bed of Aine. And Ryuuin looked down to see the face on the grandson that had been born.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked in the face of Azalof.

"Come on, man. We have to go back. Party is over."

"A pity. I would have loved to stay."

"This ain't our world. It's theirs." The two left. But not before he turned to see Kerlongsj walking away with two young boys on his arms. They had blond hairs like Azalof but their eyes were blue and brown Much like their mothers. He was happy his son had this life. And that he didn't die for anything. His legacy would live on and Anaton wouldn't be forced to take care of those boys.

They'd have their father.

And their shadows would be by their sides and they would always together as one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate this. I forgot my Ipad with me so I don't have much else to work with. It sucks as my laptop isn't great to sit in bed but hey, I wanted to post something. Stories Told will have those omakes. Just two more weeks.
> 
> Saluut.


	11. Class is in session.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First real chapter in a while. Feels good. And one year since I published it on this site.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A year ago since I published this fic. Damn times goes fast. And the Division servers are horrible. It's been a while since I wrote a real chapter. Sorry about that.
> 
> Btw, Marius15 on DeviantArt had done a pic that I requested from him. I think you guys will like it. Also, check out Oslight. He did some great commissions for me in the last six months.
> 
> I also posted a Sekirei fic. Brave new world. It's a commission so if you have something you'd like me to write out, let me know.

Kerlongsj had figured it out later on and he found out that Nayuta had gone completely missing. He expanded multiple men that were on non-active duty and told them to go looking for Nayuta. The search party was even higher. Of course, he would keep this a secret for the woman he loved.

Neither Chifuyu or Reiri would be happy to find out that Nayuta went off the grid. If they found out, he'd been in for a hell. And that was something he'd like to avoid.

Kerlongsj himself didn't know Nayuta but he remembered Ryuuin words. His destiny was ultimately linked with Chifuyu's and Reiri's. How he wished that man was around.

Tabane and Nayuta were both geniuses, no question about that. But geniality and wisdom are two very different things. Ryuuin was a genius yes but he was also wise. Better than others he had ever seen before. But even so Kerlongsj knew that this would not go well.

The world would put their faith in two young boys who both could use a machine that was meant for women. Like they were some kind of anime male dumbass protagonists who would save the world but ignored the tons of girls around them.

But he knew that wouldn't happen. Being around guys made men less dense. At least, that's what he thought.

He humored the thoughts. Growing up with a sister avoided Kerlongsj to take the icky stage that most young men would have had. In his case, he had only gotten sexually attracted way later on. And that was with those two. But for now he would wait and look over the women he loved and the dangers that would come.

He'd be there from the shadows.

In the Infinite Ataraxia Academy.

Mattheus sat with Joel in his lap as he, Ichika and Kizuna were surrounded by the girls. Ichika was sitting in front and could feel the stares boring in his back. One girl in particular was staring at him. She was blond, not like Mattheus mix but more lighter blond. It was in drills and she had blue eyes.

Her figure was pretty voluptuous but not like Houki's. Speaking about Houki, she had been looking at him sympathetically. She was also not used to the stares but during the week, she was about the only woman that would come close to the boys. Of course for Ichika. She hadn't forgotten the words.

If she wanted to settle for Ichika, she had to be fast. Well, she had told him and he had replied. He was hesitant to pursue a relationship with her, they had been close when they were alone. They didn't really chase after one another but even so, they had been around for that. Mattheus and Kizuna hadn't picked it up and neither of them really minded that sort of thing.

They were now in class and luckily for them, the week that they had before shit would hit the fan, made it so that the class wasn't staring intently at Ichika or Kizuna or even Mattheus for that matter. They had the introduction scene done and they were now just making it through.

Joel looked over the things here, noticing there was a lot of the HHG in this. While that wasn't abnormal, he hadn't like it as it wasn't something they were really used to. But even so, the class went by without too many issues. The group gathered around Ichika. Using the desk of another guy, Mattheus sat with the group.

"Well, that was something." Mattheus said as he felt his brain being fried. He still tried to catch up with it.

"You tell me," Kizuna said. Even with the small head start those two had, they found it extremely difficult.

"Chifuyu-nee didn't hold back." Ichika answered and Joel looked at him with a mixture of anger and amusement.

"Didn't hold back. Ichika, I don't know how to break it to you but she kinda went overboard. Fucking Christ, what the fuck does this woman think we are? Superhumans." Mattheus wacked his head on the response.

"Language. We're not at home and we're around others. If you are just with me, I don't mind your mouth. And it wasn't going too far. Otherwise, I would have allowed it." The three looked at Joel, holding in their laughs. They were shocked this boy knew that many foul words. Mattheus had said they didn't have to mind his mouth.

They did and they found it amusing. The group just sat in silence without saying much of a word. What broke the silence was the face of Reiri.

"Kizuna."

"Nee-chan" The Eros pilot grumbled as he was the bane of his personal life.

"I am headmaster Reiri here. I have seen that you haven't made any progress with the HHG girls of Amaterasu." Kizuna couldn't help but blush and feel embarrassed when his sister told him that.

"Yeah, it's kinda hard of doing that sort of thing. Especially on commando." He bit back and his sister sighed.

"I will help you with that but come over to my office immediately. You're excused for this class." Kizuna sighed as there was no helping it. The screen closed and he stood up.

"I'll see you guys later." Ichika sighed.

"She's never easy, Reiri-san."

"Same about Chifuyu-san." The two gave each other a fist bump and Mattheus gave one as well. When he left the room, Ichika sighed. "I feel for him."

"Ditto. I mean, we're in a bad spot but for him, it's even worse." Houki held her mouth as she knew that couldn't be changed.

"In any case, I just wonder about what made this happen." The kendo maiden spoke up and Mattheus felt a question mark over his head.

"What do you mean?"

"The discovery of Kizuna-san's ability and the discovery of the first male Infinite Stratos pilots. Is it just me or did that happen way too fast?" Mattheus hadn't thought about it, although his case was different from Ichika.

He wanted to speak up until they heard a voice with haughtiness in it.

"May I have a moment." Houki flinched and Joel felt Mattheus' hand on his shoulder. They looked in a girl that like Houki or actually like most of the girls was a bombshell.

She had long, light blond hair with was in curls and she had white skin much like Mattheus. She had blue eyes and the sense of superiority nearly radiated from her.

While it was true that in today's society, women were seen as higher, it was discouraged to abuse men. At least openly. Every male with resentment for females was a male, ready to become a supporter of the Hackers.

There had been enough bloodshed of protesters when males stood up and where HHG and IS fought back. By the third time it happened, the males were armed and received support from Hackers which had resulted that not only males lost their lives.

Kerlongsj might only rule over a few countries but his influence was widespread.

But looked like not all women got that memo.

"Yes." Ichika asked as he looked back at her. He wasn't really used to dealing with women like her. Then again, none of the guys were. Mattheus held his mouth and Joel stood back.

"Well, then I suppose we should meet. My name is Cecilia Alcott and I'm the representative candidate from the UK." Ichika turned to Mattheus who shrugged.

"Same like you, Mattheus."

"Yup." The older guy said. "What do you want from us?" Mattheus asked as he hoped that the cakehole would just shut up and move away.

"Well, I'm here with a request. I am one of the elite pilots who have received a Personal Unit and I can't even stand the idea of being in a task force of HHG, let alone, led by a male. I would like to ask you that you would stand in to make sure that we don't have to face that shame."

If they had difficulties talking to her, it melted like the snow before the sun. Mattheus due to his upbringing in a free country and Ichika because he wouldn't let anyone talk Kizuna down. Luckily for the younger male, Mattheus acted first.

"What is the big deal? We're not in charge of that, I hope . We're all pawns in this. Kizuna hadn't asked for this. Besides, a HHG is a lot more powerful than an IS so in any case, we're not going to be able to change that."

Cecilia looked like she was going to have a stroke. She would do them all a big favor if she took herself out by an aneurysm and Houki was included in that.

She didn't have a Personal Unit but even she felt that Cecilia was pushing it. Ichika was the first to reply now that Cecila was cut off guard by Mattheus.

"Mattheus is right. We can't change that. We'll just have to wait and see. Besides, what else are we supposed to do? You want to be leader? Good luck with that."

"I can't believe that the men of this island are so uncivilized." Mattheus grit his teeth.

"I'm not from Japan. I'm Belgian. And speaking about island. The UK is also an island and it's the country that invented both the machines so how you wanna change that? You only got in this place as you got that fucked up machine."

Cecilia boiled with fury but both males stood their ground. Desperately, she looked to Houki.

"You're a woman as well. Are you going to let those apes speak to me like that?" Oh, so now, Houki was acknowledged as Cecilia blatantly ignored her before. The two boys looked at Houki hopeful as she would choose their side and not Cecilia's.

"I don't care. Both Ichika and Mattheus are right. Kizuna didn't choose this. But I am not going to let you badmouth my friends. Apologize. Now." Houki spoke with a finality and in the books of two young men, she rose a few steps.

Cecilia glared at her but she resigned herself to it.

"Very well, I am sorry." Cecilia moved away and the group looked at her. "Well, she was something. What was her problem?" Joel asked.

"She acted as most females do. In this place, men are seen as servants and women are in power." Houki said as she looked at the two.

"But I don't condone such behavior." Mattheus nodded at her. "And you shouldn't. I am not used to women speaking to me like that."

"You're not? Right. Forgot you came from Belgium. It's like the old days there." Mattheus nodded on that as he was happy that there were laws who prevented it.

Chifuyu walked back in and it looked like Kizuna wouldn't drop in soon.

"So Hida is out for now and we got something else. We need to choose a class representative that will stand in for our class."

'Something like a class leader? Looks like schools aren't that different overseas. But call it how you want, it is a major pain in the ass.' Mattheus thought as he avoided that sort of thing.

There was some explanation of what it was and Ichika had sighed as Chifuyu had warned him about it. She shot a look of apology to him that was missed by the rest when the class erupted.

"Sensei, I recommend Orimura-kun!"

Ichika saw that coming from miles away. He sighed as he looked to the class. What he didn't know was that the interaction and warning, didn't come from his big sister herself but from someone who told her that acting aloof wasn't a great way to get back around Ichika.

"I completely agree." A second voice said.

"Maybe Adjzof-kun is a good choice as well." Mattheus stiffened as he knew this would happen.

"I suppose we can let it down to a vote. As you two are nominated, you aren't allowed to vote. Ichika and Mattheus sighed as they heard that.

A bang came from a desk and annoyed, Ichika and Mattheus turned to the predictable perpetrator of that bang. They weren't alone. While Cecilia had some of the class ideas on males, there were those that weren't happy with how the Brit acted.

"This outcome is totally unacceptable! The class representative should be chosen on skill, and having a male as our class representative is disgraceful! Do you expect me, Cecilia Alcott, to endure this embarrassment for a whole year? It is bad enough that I have to be under the command of a pervert but to think that the leader of this class should be one male. I do not want to join a circus by allowing a male to lead us in this."

"Pity, you'd make an excellent clown."

The voice of that was Joel who sat with the sassiest smile on his face. The timing of the joke was so good to make the entire class erupt. Ichika laid under the desk, catching his breath. Mattheus wasn't much better as he laughed so hard his lungs bled. He still kept Joel in his lap.

Houki was more composed but even so, she couldn't stop laughing. She stayed in her desk. There were others who lost it completely. Like the blond girl who had blue eyes, she wasn't stopping with laughing.

Even the more stoic ones like that silver haired or that black haired braided girl were laughing.

Maya hid her face in the book, giggling like mad and even Chifuyu chuckled a few bits.

The receiver of the joke was less than pleased as she shot murderous glares at Joel. He sat there with a savage grin. She had wanted to act but found that Mattheus shook his head. He hoped she got the message. Lay a finger on Joel and you have me to deal with. Not that it stopped Cecilia as she took offence to it as she deployed four drones and launched them at Joel.

Mattheus was good enough in his head to take out his handgun and he shot the drones down. Chifuyu composed herself and she sighed as she looked over to Joel.

'No wonder that Kerlongsj is like that. They're really something, the men from Belgium.' She had never seen men in a way and like many women, she saw men as nothing more than servants. Both she and Reiri changed their views when they met Kerlongsj. He wasn't alpha male as that would be a big turn off.

Kerlongsj was omega. At least, in private. When he was leading, he was alpha.

But back to the situation in class.

"Alcott, sit down. You left yourself open. Pearce, for the excellent joke, you're off the hook." Cecilia looked aghast to the explanation that Chifuyu offered.

"Sensei, you can't be serious. How can you expect me to take this humiliation? I demand compensation for the humiliation that this, this ape, has done to me." The temperature dropped when she spoke those words and Joel was no longer smiling.

"This ape had done to you. I hate to break it to you but you have done plenty to me and mine. So shut up. Besides, what the hell were you thinking? Those drones are killing machines. If Mattheus hadn't taken them out, what the hell would have happened to me?" Cecilia glared at him and when she wanted to act, a pam came on the desk.

"Enough. Adjzof, because you're responsible for this boy, I want you to give Alcott compensation."

"You mean a fight, huh? Fine by me. I'll make sure that she got the memo." Chifuyu wanted to speak up as a knock on the door cut her off.

"Sorry I'm late, sensei." Kizuna walked back in and he looked at the situation.

"What did I miss?" He asked his teacher. As he grew up with Reiri, he was pretty used to strong women in his life. "Nothing much, Hida. You missed a good joke but you're in time. I know from Principal Hida you'd be late. So you're off the hook." Kizuna took his seat and shared a look with Ichika which made it clear.

'I'll tell you later.' But Cecilia had ignored Kizuna and walked over to Mattheus. Her eyes were on thunder and Mattheus kept his arm wrapped around Joel. A matter of protection.

It would be the question for who.

"What memo? In my regards, you're a male. You're weak. So I should give you the chance to bail out. If you don't want the humiliation that is rightfully mine to dish out to you." Ichika and Kizuna chuckled when they heard that.

Both of them knew better. Cecilia glared at them as he walked over to them. "I can offer you a handicap as well. You two are also males and weak."

Kizuna ignored her and looked over to Ichika who had his eyes set on her. Both of them had grown up with the idea that women were superior to men. But they had seen the exact opposite.

"Really? How many HHG pilots have you defeated? How many Infinite Stratos pilots? Because let me tell you one thing. The strongest person on the planet isn't a female but a man. At least, you can classify him as a male." Ichika sat and the class was again erupting in laughter.

"Orimura-kun, you're so funny."

"Yeah, everyone knows that females are stronger."

Mattheus voiced reason. "Kerlongsj Orlejov, right?" The class fell quiet as the dreaded name was spoken.

The girls had of course heard of the leader of the Hackers. The most dangerous man on the planet. And they had now known that Mattheus hailed from the land where men were still king.

"Bullseye. But how you do know about Kerlongsj Orlejov? I mean. He's a pretty well known guy but how can you be so sure? There's no telling what is truth and what is legend."

Ichika looked over to Kizuna and after that to his sister. She gave him a nod. Of course, Ichika didn't know of the relationship that she had with the Hacker Devil but she knew that Ichika had his own relationship with Kerlongsj.

"Because you girls might remember the Second Mondo Grosso Championship? Let's just say that during those days, I have seen him. And I have seen the things he did. So Alcott-san, how many HHG pilots have you defeated? Fifteen? At the same time. Cause that's what he pulled off. So the strongest person on the planet is Kerlongsj Orlejov and he is a male."

Kizuna was relieved that not the entire story was revealed as he knew he wouldn't like that. But he had been there as well and saw what Kerlongsj did.

Cecilia looked at him in fury and Ichika sat there calmly. "So Alcott-san, ready to swallow your words? Because I can tell that in honesty. So who is the one who is going to fight you?"

"Ichika, how about this? I'll give her a fight and the one who gets victorious out that, is the one who's facing you. Sounds fair, teach?" He asked to Chifuyu who smiled at him.

"I can't say that I dislike the idea. So very well. You have permission. But now, sit down. Adjzof, I need to speak to you later on. Understood?"

"Ok. I'll stick around." The class went by as Cecilia shot glares at the males who were ignoring it. Chifuyu looked at Ichika who got a grateful smile. Ever since that day, she had learned that she rather have Ichika growing up and the example he followed, well, he could get worse.

After the class was over, Houki stood next to the two boys who shot a look at Mattheus who just waved at them to walk on. They left and Chifuyu walked over to him. Joel made no mentions of moving from Mattheus.

"I said, I wanted to talk to you." Mattheus shrugged as his hand moved over Joel's head. "Joel can be around. I don't think it's a big deal."

Chifuyu sighed as she heard it. "Adjzof, I know that, well, you're a bit of a special case. You're in your twenties and still, you're in my class that is for fifteen to seventeen year old so you need to watch over that."

"Listen teach. You know I haven't asked to come here but for all matters, I was pretty much guided here. So we can't change that. I gotta follow class and listen to you. What is the thing that's bothering you?"

"I hope you show me the proper respect as I do not condone the casualness you address me." In a matter of seconds, Mattheus had stood up and with his 180 cm's, he towered over Chifuyu. Not difficult for him as she was only 165 cm.

"I hate to break it you but you're what? Four years older then me. I can't take that serious. And besides, I grew up in a very different environment than you. And like you said, I'm in twenties. We're pretty much the same if you look at age. You can't expect me to behave the same way as the others do."

Chifuyu sighed as Mattheus spoke the truth. "You are right about that. Still, I want you not to act all out on that. And something, you spoke about Kerlongsj Orlejov? What do you know about him?" Mattheus shrugged on that.

He took a heavy breath. For some reason, Chifuyu wasn't one where the name Kerlongsj Orlejov struck fear in her.

It wasn't like the name of He who must not be named or some other Harry Potter bullshit. You spoke his name and that was end of story. Kerlongsj was a guy who lead the Hackers. What else could you say about him?

The student opened his mouth. "It's a public secret at my place that Kerlongsj and his Hackers run Belgium. That's something we all know. During the massacre, ten years ago, he took over. I was ten at the time. Didn't care much about it. Kerlongsj runs Belgium and no one complains. Taxes went up and people got a lot in return. He shaped Belgium up, what else to say? There's no real government. Sure, in name but everyone knows the Hackers run it. Even so, things went for the better. They're not dictators and sure, you can dig and tell what you want. It's not like China, you're not censored for saying the truth. When you tell lies or make up stories, then you're shut down."

"You said something about a massacre? What was that?" Maya had become white as a sheet.

"I was talking about the massacre of the Belgian Government. Ten years ago when the HHG and IS popped up, the Hackers were already in place in Belgium and other countries. There was another leader, I think his name was Azalof. That man was assassinated by the Belgian government who thought that by taking him out, the Hackers would die out. Signed their own death warrant by doing that. Kerlongsj was fifteen at the time. He found out who ordered the hit and well, the rest is history."

"How do the people from Belgium took that?"

"Belgium was fucked up. I mean. I was lucky but in a lot of other cases, Orimura-sensei, Belgium was going down. Like so many other Western Countries. The Hackers kept us afloat and many people were happy with them. The hit caused the public opinion to drop to an all time low. Kerlongsj took over and he said that he wasn't interested in running the place. The Council took over. I mean. Life ain't perfect. It will never be but in all honesty, the Hackers make things work."

"Didn't Belgium receive cores?" Chifuyu knew a lot of his home from the Hackers from Kerlongsj but politics wasn't something she talked about with him. She wasn't interested in that.

"They did but well, mine isn't one from them. The Hackers didn't do anything with it. Even so, they made the count. We couldn't afford to compete with the neighboring countries so the Hackers were the cheapest alternative."

"Weren't there protests?"

"We're Belgians. We only protest when we really are pushed to the limit. And even so, we're old fashioned. As long limits weren't pushed too far, we didn't care. Kerlongsj acted and well, life continued on."

"What do you think about him?"

"He does a job and doesn't get compensation. He doesn't like what he is and what he does. As long Kerlongsj Orlejov doesn't go after me and mine, I don't give a care. Anything else?"

Chifuyu understood that it was enough for him now.

"Yes. Keep your temper on a limit. You're not at home. I'll see you tomorrow."

Mattheus nodded as he took his laptop. He looked over to Joel who nodded and the two walked away.

"You think we can trust him?" Maya asked and Chifuyu had no real idea about him. Kerlongsj hadn't known of Mattheus but from what she could see, Mattheus wasn't that bad. He wasn't against Kerlongsj or for him. He just went by him and that was what he wanted. He wanted to live and not give a fuck.

And to stay alive, not pissing off Kerlongsj Orlejov was the best thing to do.

Chifuyu was now done. "I think so. In any case, we will have to wait." Maya didn't know of the story that she and Reiri had with Kerlongsj. There were very few people and all involved wanted to keep that way.

Mattheus ended up at his room. Not wanting to change, he dropped his bag off. It was too early to get dinner and the shower ran so it meant that Ichika was taking a shower. In that case, Mattheus opened his laptop case as he went over the notes.

"You wanna catch up?" Joel asked and Mattheus nodded.

"Can't do squat now else Joel. We have to wait for dinner and best keep it logged."

"Fine. Do you mind if I nap? I am still not used to it." The younger boy asked when he yawned. The days here were long and Joel needed his sleep. Mattheus knew how taxing school could be and how much Joel needed his rest.

"Go ahead. I'll wake you for dinner?" The older guy asked and Joel raised a thumb as he fell asleep on the bed. Mattheus worked on his computer when he heard Ichika coming in and more than once, he was happy that Ichika was considerate.

"Looks like our first day is over."

"At least, our first school day. We have been here for a week. So for now, we have class and what else that brought with us?" Ichika nodded and he sat down.

"I'm still trying to catch up. I mean. You and I are the first male Pilots and we got this."

"Pawns, Ichika. Pawns are what we are. Not great. But hey, we got your sis watching over us. Btw, your sis. She is a good pilot?" Ichika would look affronted but he kept it down.

"Chifuyu-nee was the first Brunhilde. She had won the first Mondo Grosso Championship. She would have won the second one if she hadn't forfeit." Ichika wanted to talk but Mattheus cut him off before he could continue.

"You can stop. I hate to talk about that sort of thing. I can figure it out. Besides, let's get dinner when I have my shower."

For guys, a shower would take ten minutes max and Mattheus was even faster as he was out in ten minutes. They caught up with Houki and Kizuna and sat down talking about the day and passing it by. At this point, besides food and rest, nothing else was wanted and needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is where I end. Next chapter will have the fight with Cecilia and the boys. I didn't want to make Kizuna leader as he got enough to worry about. Next chapter will also be about Kizuna and his not growing relationship with the three Heart Hybrid Gear girls.
> 
> In the original source material, they are semi-forced but in this, there's no immediate threat. For next chapter, I'll deal with that. I'm still trying to focus the chapter tone but so far, I am stuck and I'd like to think things over.
> 
> When I wrote this, I was there is nearly a year between this fic and my other HHG fic. Funny. I am looking over the characters and it is getting somewhere but for now, school was less on owning me and later on, things will work out.
> 
> And I can't wait till February is over. When that is done, things get a slower pace.
> 
> See you guys on Thursday.
> 
> Saluut.


	12. Omake: Blood brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something small that I had lying around; Something just small.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an idea that I got laying around and now, I got some time to work it out. I hope you guys don't mind. This story is more a dump of ideas and stuff instead of a real fanfic. If you want something similar, look up Afraid to shoot strangers. That is a lot more serious in tone setting and it has a larger focus.
> 
> For those who are wondering about it, this story has a larger focus on the characters, original and canon instead on a plot.

Kerlongsj sat down with a picture in his hands. It had been a few rocky nights. Alcohol wasn't a part of his life but now, he could have used a bottle. Not that it would do him much good. His thoughts brought himself back to a time where he was in, where he is now and where he would go later.

In the garden of life, he walked alone as he was lost. There was no one around him when he was ten years old. Crying and stumbling the place, he had no one to rely on, no one that would pick him up in his or her arms and tell him it would be fine. That he would be fine. There was no one and that was something Kerlongsj missed. He walked on and cried.

Suddenly, a hand came out and he looked in the face of a handsome, young man. That man had blond hair like him and the eyes were the same. He was tall as well and he showed a lot as Caucasian. Kerlongsj took the hand of the man and he walked with the man.

That man would show Kerlongsj the ways and he would train him and make sure he'd be fine. He taught Kerlongsj how to fight and how to protect himself and others. He learned how to control the powers within him. He taught Kerlongsj how to make friends and he learned Kerlongsj how he should fight for others.

But then, Kerlongsj smiled and turned his to his side. And the man fell down an edge. Kerlongsj raced to him as he wanted to catch the man back up and get him back on the cliffside. But he was too late. The man pushed Kerlongsj back and Kerlongsj ended up as he wanted to save the man. He tried to fall back as he felt two slender hands pull him back.

Kerlongsj looked over to Reiri and Chifuyu, both shocked to see their man like that and they shake their head. Wrapping their arms around the weeping Devil, they comforted him as Kerlongsj doesn't hide the feelings of hurt and betrayal. They know and see it but can't understand it. They haven't lost someone like him.

Afterward, he feels his angels must return. And he stands up as he dried up his tears. He stands up and looks over the edge that he wanted to go after. But then he hears another crying. And he walks up to the source. A young boy, ten years old that was walks around the garden of life.

At that moment, Kerlongsj could see what Azalof did for him all those years ago. He picked him up from the street and raised him. And now it was his turn to pay back the debt. Kerlongsj walked up to the boy and he lifted him from the ground. The boy smiles through the tears and Kerlongsj calls the boy Anaton.

Back in his room, he looks up to see Anaton extending a hand to take a walk through the garden of life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> advise you guys tune up the song of Iron Maiden. It might give you guys a good idea how this should be read. I am also working on a new chapter of the Graduated Student and the Irish street punk. Stay around and hope for a miracle.
> 
> Saluut.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if I should have stayed or just go home and put this small piece online. I really should get more music on this piece but after everything, I was just tired. My evening was great but at some point, I just had enough. It hadn't been too long since I saw my cousins so there wasn't a lot of catching up to do. As for this small piece, this is just a smaller update.
> 
> For those following IS VS HxH ATSS, I'm working on a new chapter and I hope I can publish it either on the seventh of this month but I doubt that. Or I hope I can get it done the seventeenth. Three years already on FanFiction. Fuck how time flies. I hope you enjoyed this, please leave a review.


End file.
